Kim Possible: Betrayal
by Geor-sama
Summary: Choices affect everything you do. What happens when you regret them? Continuation of Ron Stoppable's 'Betrayal'.
1. Chapter1

_"I see now you don't want me you just want me. One night atop coils of steel twisted just like your mind. I used to respect you, see you as wholesome and containing all the qualities that make a man a true gentleman. So I suppose the last few years have been nothing but an act, some drama play you scripted to reel me into your arms."_

:  
:

**Kim Possible: Betrayal  
**-Chapter 1-  
By Geor-sama  
(Original idea by Ron Stoppable)  
:  
:  
:

The rain fell in undrelenting waves, driven by the howling wind which created a sort of white noise that drowned out the music from the fraternity party. This was of no consiquence to the lone figure trudging down the sidewalk, head bowed and hair hanging limply obscuring vision. The clothes the figure wore clung to the curves of the figures slim, feminine figure.

Her body trembled, obviously from a combination of the rain and crying. Her exposed arms were crossed and pulled in tight against her stomach, in a failed attempt to provide some type of warmth.

Suddenly she stumbled, but righted herself and continued on, a hiccupping sob escaping her as she wondered how she could have been so stupid. How could she have let him do this to her? She wanted to scream, to cry, to do a lot of things. She settled instead for continuing her trek through the elemnts while crying.

Her mind however wouldn't stop, it kept replaying the events of the past hour over and over. Finally it grew so bad that she wanted to collapse and never get up. Her wish was granted a moment later as she tripped over a broken piece of sidewalk, falling to her hands and knees, her tears increasing. Her mind finally grew silent from emotional exhaustion and minutes later she stumbled back to her feet, leaving one of her shoes behind as she continued on. She was bathed for a brief moment by a pair of headlights and she stopped like a deer. The car continued on and she resumed her walk, uncertain of where she was going now.

Soon the vague silhouette of a building loomed out of the rain and she hurried forward, aware once more of her destination. It was her shelter, a home away from home. Her dorm. Hurrying up the rain slicked stairs she passed through the doors and into the dry interior of the building. The lights shone brightly and the soft whir of heating filled the air, which when combined with the rain, was soothing. No longer crying, she quietly climbed the polished wood stairs up to her floor.

The dorm hallway was dry and clean, the floor gleaming with fresh wax the only sign of a storm was the trail of water that she left behind her as she limped to her door. Hand trembling she fished in her pocket before finally producing the key. After several failed attempts she finally managed to slip the key home and enter her dark and empty room; not that it mattered to her, it was home. Leaving the door open allowing the light from the hallway to partially illuminate the room, she stumbled past her roommates empty bed to the mirror hanging on the wall where she hesitated, seeing herself for the first time since earlier that night.

Her round, beautiful face was streaked with mascara and makeup and her red hair limper than she had ever seen it and her green eyes were bloodshot and lacking any sort of life. Oddly, she no longer felt like crying, she had prided herself on how well she looked tonight and now she felt nothing. No emotions, just a deaden sensation. With no reason to continue looking at her reflection she turned only to freeze as her eyes fell on her side of the dorm room.

There next to her bed was a series of framed photographs, each gleaming in the reflected light of the hallway. She walked over slowly, picking one up with a shaking hand. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared at the picture of her and her boyfriend. They were smiling happily at her from a day not to long ago.

A wounded scream escaped her and she hurled the picture against the wall shattering it. It seemed to unleash her rage, her anger and as the broken frame and glass fell to the floor she grabbed another picture hurling it as well. Once she ran out of framed picture she began grabbing unframed photos ripping them in half. When that was done she grabbed various knickknacks he had bought her and began throwing them. When she ran out of those she striped her bed of the sheets and covers that he had bought her only last week. Finished her anger dissipated as quickly as it had come replaced with only an emptyness that allowed her to only curse his name.

Then she saw a framed picture that had fallen forward and escaped her wraith. Anger blooming she snatched the picture up preparing to hurl it, then froze. Her green eyes widened and she carefully held it in both her hands, anger gone once more. She felt so very small, as if she was five again. How many years ago had this one been taken? She couldn't remember, it didn't matter. Her tears returned in force, falling onto the glass and beading. Her heart broke even more crying even harder, the picture blurring completely.

Her legs gave out and she collapsed with a sickening smack as she clutched the picture to her chest and sobbed uncontrollably. She would continue to do so for the next several hours until her roommate came back to find Kim Possible, fromer teen hero, crying uncontrollably on the floor of their room, clutching a framed picture to her chest.

* * *

The bluish-purple neon sliced through the rain, its round headlights struggling to illuminate the road, while its wipers struggled to keep the windshield rain free. Both were just marginally successful, much to the annoyance of the driver. The driver in question was a very attractive young woman of African-American decent, with dark red lipstick that stood out against her chocolate complexion and curly raven black hair. 

She glanced at her passenger, an attractive lithe red head young woman that was staring out the passenger side window, then looked back at the radio and adjusted the soft music slightly before returning her attention back to the road. Neither said a word, much as they had for the last hour or so, the only noise the heater and radio. The driver frowned slightly, shifting slightly in her seat as her unease grew.

"Mon,"

The driver jerked in surprise, then looked over at her passenger before looking back at the road "Yea girl?"

The red head, who had been looking at her friend, turned back toward the window her voice tight and low "I just...thank you..." her voice hitched from her emotions and fell silent.

Monique shrugged, turning her attention back to the road "No problem. Like I said, I was heeding home anyway. End of the year and everything." Noting that Kim didn't respond she reached over and raised the volume on the radio slightly, drowned out the rain and what little silence there was.

"Man, I haven't seen it rain like this in a long time." Monique muttered to herself only to jump when Kim answered her.

"It rained like this on graduation. It wasn't raining earlier today, it was a little piece of heaven." Kim's voice was just barely a whisper "We had coffee after class, I should have...he was so..."

"So, your mom and dad know your coming home?" Monique asked, steering Kim away from her obvious thoughts. Kim made an non-committal noise and returned to staring out the window and now Monique knew what Kim was thinking about. Two years of bliss shattered in one night, but hours before that fateful party Kim had had coffee with him.

"Do you think he's mad at me?" Kim asked suddenly, turning to stare at Monique earnestly tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Kim, girl...I don't think he's the one that needs to be mad." Monique answered softly, in response Kim turned to look back out the window her breath fogging the glass slightly.

"I wonder what he's doing." Kim murmured, closing her eyes.

Monique sighed, noting the barely visible green sign proclaiming this as Middleton the home of Team Possible. Then suddenly she heard an unusual noise, which prompted her to turn the radio off to hear it better. Frowning she glanced at Kim then looked away, for the first ever having seen Kim crying.

After several moments Monique finally eased her car down the unassuming street toward the ranch style house at the end of the block. Coming to a stop directly in front if it she slid the gear into park and turned off the engine, setting there for a moment in silence "Kim, we're here."

The red headed girl opened her emerald eyes, wiping at the dried tear marks on her face, then sat up and turned looking at her friend. Receiving a reassuring smile Kim looked back out her window up at the house that looked the same as it had two years ago.

Monique reached out placing her hand on the other girls shoulder speaking softly "Come on, I'll help you with your stuff." Kim nodded, but remained unmoved which caused Monique to sigh and retrieve her umbrella from under her seat. Opening her door she opened it and climbed out, turning to grab one of Kim's bags from the backseat.

She was pleased when Kim finally climbed out of the car, though disheartened when Kim just stood there getting drenched and letting her back hang from her fingers. The other hand was clutching the same picture frame that she had been holding for the last day since they had left school.

"Kim," she called softly, trying not to startle her friend, Kim glanced at her then followed Monique up the walkway toward the front door. Rain eddied and swirled around their feet, splashing as the walked up the incline of the yard. Then huddling under the slight over hang of the door Monique pushed the doorbell.

"Do you think he hates me?" Kim asked softly and Monique glared at her sharply.

"who care what Josh is feeling? After what he-"

Kim blinked almost owlishly at her friend, speaking softly "I'm not talking about Josh. I'm talking about-" she trailed off, unable to say his name.

Monique blinked then looked away, staring at the door her voice distant "I don't know Kim. I honestly don't know, I haven't seen him since, well the last fight you two had." Monique's statement was the last of the conversation as the door opened revealing Kim's parents, each dressed in bathrobes.

Hugging Kim the two adults invited the girls in, Mr. Possible taking Kim's bag. Mrs. Possible, who was looking sleep haggard but happy, invited Monique to stay the night but politely she declined. Then giving Kim one last hug she turned and stepped back out into the rain, umbrella open and over head once more. Returning to her dry car she sighed, tossing the now closed umbrella onto the passenger seat and started the car up, pulling back out onto the road.

Monique knew Kim needed a friend right now, a best-friend, unfortunately she also knew that she wasn't the one Kim wanted.

* * *

Kim quietly studied the room with a sort of detached interest. Her attractive figure was hidden beneath an extremely baggy sweat shirt and pants and her hair hung limply, as if having dried on its own. Kim let out another sigh, realizing that it was the same as it had been two years ago. It felt like a lifetime ago actually, with all that had happened to her recently. 

Thankfully she had finally stopped crying, maybe it was just for the night but it felt good not to be. She was so tired of it and it made her feel so weak and stupid. It wasn't like he had actually managed to rape her, but he had tried and that was all she really cared about. She almost shuddered to think about what would have happened if he had actually managed to do it, she'd be arrested for manslaughter she was sure.

Shaking her head she returned her thoughts to the room and almost immediately regretted it. Each item held memories that she refused to let replay in her mind. Memories of a happier time and a memory of one of the most horrible days she had ever experienced. Refusing to accept them she approached her bed, feeling every horrible minute of the last two days.

Easing herself down onto the side of the bed she paused considering the framed picture she had set on the night stand beside her bed. It's glass reflected the light from her lamp, obscuring some of the features of the picture. On impulse she picked it up and kissed the glass where the blond male's forehead was, then set it back on the night stand. She considered its location, the same place it had been for many years until not to long ago.

Frowning she slipped under her covers and felt veyr odd and very cold, despite the warmth of her blankets. Rolling over onto her side she stared at the picture then reached out turning off the lamp. The room was bathed in darkness nearly instantly, the only source of light the dim light from the street lamps. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, curling up tightly talking to the picture in a whisper "I wish I could see you."

Then despite the nearly overwhelming urge to cry she drifted off to an uneasy, tear free, sleep.

* * *

AN: 

Greetings and salutations. Welcome, once more to 'Betrayal' a Kim Possible story idea by one of the best fan fiction writers, in my opinion, Ron Stoppable. About a year ago he wrote the prologue to this masterpiece and then growing dissatisfied with the fandom, to the point of retirement, offered me the chance to write the rest of it.

Which of course I did, trying my best to make it perfect. I was, after all telling the most complex story I had ever written. Due mainly to the fact that I only had the vaguest and basic of plots that went only to Kim wondering about Ron and where he wound up after High School. This was both a blessing and a curse, because it left me room to play but it also ensured that any mistakes I made were entirely my fault.

I had until the time of the first writing of this fic done only Romance and Fluff Kim Possible stories. This of course is a much more visceral story; more emotional and much darker as it deals with attempted rape, anger, hate and of course Betrayal and the effects such things have.

Now anyone that's read this story before on will notice changes, these changes were done after it was finished. Why, you may ask, change such a great story? Because I've matured as a writer and as such felt that this story needed to be fixed, to remove any errors or mistakes I made the first time through.

I of course removed the flashbacks in this chapter, due to the fact that while good they bogged down the story and served no real purpose. Instead I attempted to make it rely more on the characters to fill in the missing details. Thankfully there were no flashbacks after this chapter in the previous version, so these should be the only major change.

All of that being said, I hope you enjoy this story. If you would like to discuss it, email or IM me...or leave a review with questions or comment and a way for me to contact you.

Enjoy.

Geor-sama


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Possible: Betrayal  
**-Chapter 2-  
By Geor-sama  
(Original idea by Ron Stoppable)

:  
:

Dark gray rain clouds hung over the land, pregnant with the threat of even more rain. The wind which had died down during the night was filled with a chill that promised nothing of the warmth that should accompany this time of year, creating an over all feeling oppression and despair. Weakly, for brief moments in time a pale beam of sunlight would struggle its way through the clouds only to be choked off indifferently.

With both beast and man driven into their selected shelters the world was silent, allowing those that were asleep precious extra minutes of sleep. This, perhaps, was of no great comfort to the young woman with flowing red hair and an expression of discomfort on her face as she tossed and turned under her blankets, wrapping them tighter and tighter around her lithe body.

Finally an arm broke free of the twisted blankets, snaking out toward the picture on her night stand as her grimace grew even more pronounced. Rolling over in her disquieted sleep her fingers came into contact with the precariously balanced frame, knocking it off the stand so that landed on the floor face down with a softened crack of glass breaking. Amazingly her eyes snapped at this sound and she stared slowly along the path her arm had taken to see what had fallen.

Realizing that it was the picture she closed her eyes, considering that having broken that picture frame her life had come full circle. After a minute of laying there she opened her eyes and slowly began to untangle herself from the cocoon she'd made from her blankets. Free she slid out of the left side of her bed then padded barefoot back to the right, kneeling down to pick up the picture.

After a moment of studying it she placed it carefully on her bed and turned her attention to gathering up the broken pieces of glass. Growing careless she sliced her finger on a piece, wincing as she let out a soft curse. Annoyed she put her finger in her mouth, sucking on it out of instinct. The coppery tang of her own blood seemed to punctuate the reality she was living now and she sighed gathering up the remaining pieces of glass with her free hand.

Tossing them into the nearby garbage can she glared impotently at the offending piece of glass. Following a moments consideration she tossed it into the can to join its brothers and stood sitting back on the bed. Removing the remaining glass she stared at the picture, memorizing all the details despite knowing that the image was already in her mind in near perfect detail.

Hesitantly she removed her bleeding finger from her lips, touching the goofy blond boy's forehead softly. It was all she could do to keep from crying but she was saved such a titanic fight of power when the floor door to her loft eased open a hesitant voice speaking up.

"Kim?"

Kim turned her head at the sound of her name, finger pulling away the only evidence that it had ever been there a tiny bead of blood. She stared blankly at the dark skinned woman entering her room form a moment then gave a weak smile "Hey Mon,". Setting the picture frame back on the night stand and then rose to her feet, blocking Monique's gaze of the picture "I thought you were going to spend the day visiting your mom and dad."

Monique waved a hand, her clothes both stylish and functional considering the nature of the world outside the house. "Nah, I figured you'd like some help unpacking." she smiled reassuringly "I figure I can even treat you to lunch if you want."

Kim was silent for a moment then nodded, glancing around at her room "That'd be nice...though I doubt I'll be much fun to be around right now." That said she led the way to her bags, Monique at her side, neither saying a word while the set about to putting Kim's stuff away.

* * *

The soft bubble of hushed conversations drifted through the quaint restaurant, each table a private island of pleasantness in spite of the horrible weather outside of the large picture window. The air was alive with competing aromas from the kitchen hinting at the wonderful meals being prepared behind its closed door. Today was one of the slower days, very few people were willing to brave the so far forestalled storm. 

With a tingling of a bell the door eased open and all eyes turned to the two attractive women walking inside. Satisfied that they were harmless girls who were barely twenty the patrons returned to their private islands allowing the two young women to find their own privacy. The dark haired girl seemed to spot at a table and snagging the red headed girls hand lead her toward the table located in a corner near the kitchen.

Silently they slipped into their seats, purses finding a place beside them in the empty chairs. Within seconds of settling in a younger woman, with chestnut brown hair and a white waitresses apron appeared at their table side. "Would you like-"

"I'd like some hot chocolate," the dark haired girl said softly overriding the waitress "Kim would like sweet tea...we'll order in a minute Heather."

The girl stared at the two then smiled "Oh, its you two...sorry, I gotta start paying attention to whose sitting at my tables from now on." Then laughing softly she turned hurrying off to the counter, scribbling on her pad.

Monique watched her go, a slightly bemused smile on her face then turned her full attention back to Kim "So, you have any idea what you'd like?"

Kim opened her mouth as if to respond then seemed to think better of it and sighed, shaking her head "No Mon, nothing..."

"Oh." Monique muttered then taking her drink from Heather allowed silence to settle between them. Having placed her order she took a sip, studying Kim out of the corner of her eye.

"Why'd things have to get so cock-eyed?" Kim asked suddenly, staring hard at her friend "Josh was so...everything was...perfect. That's the only word for how things were going. Perfect. Then he, everything, just changed." Heather returned moments later with the meal Monique had ordered and Kim waited until they were alone before continuing "Why Monique?"

Shrugging Monique picked up her utensils, as if trying to figure out the answer for Kim. Shaking her head she glanced up at her friend oddly "He didn't change Kim. I think he was always like this, stringing you along. He just fooled everyone."

Kim lowered her gaze, taking a sip of her sweet tear before speaking "He didn't fool everybody..." her tone was mournful but she quickly shrugged it off looking back up at Monique "Can we go do something? If I can just stop thinking about everything I'll feel better."

Monique reluctantly nodded, putting her utensils down leaving her barely touched meal alone "Sure...how's the mall sound?"

At this Kim nodded and picking up her purse placed the tip on the table standing as if expectant that her friend would follow. Monique obliged, picking up her on purse "I'll take care of the bill, meet you outside." Sighing Kim reluctantly strode through the restaurant and then with a jingling bell disappeared out into the bitter day.

* * *

Kim quietly ascended the stairs to her room, the only sound in the dark house that of the steps creaking. Emerging into her room she looked around, hands filled with shopping bags from Club Banana. Sighing she navigated the darkened room toward her closet, any signs of forced pleasantest fading away. Easing the closet door open with her foot she tossed the bags inside, then turned making her way back to her bed both cursing and praising Monique silently. 

It wasn't as if Monique could know just how much she really wanted to be alone right now, her efforts to cheer Kim up seemed almost hollow. Laying down on her bed she pulled a pillow down to her, trembling at how cool and soft it felt. Then she realized that this pillow was from her past, back when she was a child. Realizing this she remembered pieces of her lost childhood each time her gaze settled on an object in her room.

Snuggling against the pillow she closed her eyes, fighting desperately block the flow of now bitter-sweet pleasant memories from her past. It proved unsuccessful and she opened her eyes once more to stare hopelessly at the picture on the nightstand, now stained with a drop of her blood which had dried to a darker color. It seemed to taunt her to say what she felt, what she understood now and she gave in "We lied," her voiced hitched as she continued "and I just now realized it."

Thankfully no tears came and this time she rolled over, leaving the comfort of her bed descending back into the house. Her emerald eyes drifted from picture to picture as she descended the stairs to the ground floor, noting the absence of certain ones. Turning she entered the living room and paused, face with the abruptness of how few pictures remained. No traces were left of him, only the picture on her nightstand showed that he had ever existed in her life.

Her face showed the pain she felt that, then she forced it away walking over the wrap around couch taking her traditional seat. Normally it was very comfortable, but now to Kim it felt like sitting on a rock. Yet she remained there, not staring at the blank TV, but at the missing pictures unable to believe how easily she had erased any record of him being in her life. Morosely she scooped up the remote, holding it loosely in her hand as if intent on turning on the TV.

She had meant to, to loose herself in its luminescent glow it would provide but instead found herself sitting quietly in the dark living room alone and silent. Seconds later the silence was shattered as the front door opened and two very loud, energetic twins came bounding into the house arguing over something.

Then much to Kim's displeasure they were in the living room, jumping over the back of the couch to land with bounces snatching the remote from Kim's loose hold. Blinking Kim sat there, staring at the now blaring to life TV until it sank in that she was no longer really alone. Letting out a disgruntled sound she stood and turned, stalking out of the room, heading for the kitchen ignoring her brothers questions about what was wrong.

Pushing the door open she came to an abrupt halt, staring at her mother and father talking quietly. Giving them a weak smile she moved toward the refrigerator, scavenging for food. Giving up on her search she stood and turned, only to find herself alone with her mother. Sighing Kim moved toward kitchen table as her mother did, each sliding into the booth at the same moment.

Kim locked her eyes with the crystal blue ones of her mother, as if silently challenging her to speak first. Mrs. Possible seemed to get the message and obligingly spoke "Kimmie, do you want to talk about what happened between you and Josh?" Her tone grew even more worried when Kim shook her head resolutely no "Alright, what would you like me to tell him when he shows up?"

"What!" Kim almost shrieked and her mother sighed crossing her arms.

"He's already called Kim, I doubt he'll stay away for long." at this the elder red head shook her head "The more I know about what happened between you two, the more I can suggest."

Kim glanced at the tables smooth surface then looked back up at her mother, voice calm "I already told you. I caught him cheating on me so we broke up. So if he does show up just send him away, I don't want to see him ever again."

"Kim," Mrs. Possible said slowly "you can't hide from this problem. Maybe if you two talked things out-"

"No!" Kim hissed dangerously "He's a bastard mom, I don't care what you think there's no way he can convince me what he did was an accident or a mistake. He's done it before and he'd do it again if I gave him the chance." Taking a breath Kim looked down at the table "I don't have a choice mom, not after what he did..." She trailed off closing her eyes.

Seconds later she heard the sound of her mom standing up from the table and starting across the linoleum floor only to stop at the doorway. Lifting her head Kim found herself staring across the great distance at her mother who was frowning "You need him." Shaking her head she turned away, pushing the door open "Now maybe you understand that your choices affect everything you do."

Kim shook her head as her mother left, then in frustration she smashed her open palm onto the table top and stood, storming out of the kitchen and up the stairs heading back to the solace of her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The silence that permeated the air of the dark house was nearly complete save only for the eerily disembodied noise of a ticking clock combined with the rhythmic dripping noise of the abandoned raindrops outside.

This was lost on the inhabitants who were deeply entrenched in the all encompassing embrace of sleep, hidden beneath the heavy covers. Nothing stirred, the spell of sleep unbreakable, until gasping for breath someone sat up. 

Her ample chest rose and fell as she took huge gulps of air, her body and clothes soaked with sweat. With panic in her green eyes she realized that her legs were trapped and restricted. She quickly kicked and grappled till the blankets were at the edge of her bed.

She finally stopped gasping for breath, though her ears continued to pound with the sound of her heart beat. She looked around her room, the shapes of familiar things now twisted and sinister looking from the darkness in the room. 

With a slightly shaking hand she reached over and turned on the small lamp next to her bed bathing her room in the soft yellow glow of the bulb, returning the dark, foreign landscape of her room into the familiar setting that it normally was. 

She scanned the room, whatever panic that had been in control of her when she woke up gone, reassured that everything was as is it should be the anxious nausea that was loose in her stomach abated and disappeared.

She shivered from the ice cold air against her skin, with a now steady hand she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it out away from her body allowing the cool air to reach her stomach and chest for a brief moment cooling herself off. 

"Calm down," she whispered as she let her shirt fall back into place "It was just a nightmare." But despite what she told herself she didn't feel like calming down, if anything she felt like getting hysterical, but she refused to give in to the urge.

With a great amount of will power she forced herself to valiantly remember what her nightmare had involved...Josh's face floated to the surface...and a dark room where she had been forced onto a bed...and a voice whispering that she deserved it. 

She shivered and stopped not wanting to remember anymore, but the voice wouldn't go away it kept nagging at the back of her brain. The voice was the worst part of the nightmare because she agreed with it and because she didn't know who it was, yet it told her that with such certainty. 

Without thinking she reached over and picked up her phone, beginning to dial a number that was both foreign and familiar to her. She stopped, her finger hovering over the keypad in mid-dial, staring at the digital readout on the phone unable to figure out why she was calling that number after all these years.

She pushed the end button up and dropped the phone to the bed, wanting to know why her first instinct had been to dial that number. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs "What is wrong with me?" she asked herself in a horse whisper. She rested her forehead on her knees and then closed her eyes, her minds eyes supplying the image of a messy top of blonde hair, two warm brown eyes and a friendly freckled face. 

She opened her eyes and lifted her head shaking her head slightly "Oh Ron, why didn't you tell me I was being so damn stupid?" She unwrapped her arms and retrieved her phone, dialing Monique's number knowing full well that he had tried to tell her, but she had refused to listen. 

She held the hard blue plastic phone to her ear and listened to the electronic tone, it was still early morning, so she knew Monique would be asleep but she had to talk with someone. Finally she heard the recorded voice of her friend and it was only a few minutes till it came to an end and she could leave a message "Hey Mon, I know it's late and I'm sorry." She paused and thought about how to continue "Anyway, I just wanted to know if you'd like to come by tomorrow and hang out. Mom and dad are going to be working late and the tweebs are going to be over at a friend's house." 

Kim stopped and sighed softly "I'll talk to you later." She hung up morosely feeling as if her heart was breaking again, but she knew better. She replaced the phone on its stand and wrapped her arms back around her legs, resting her chin on top of her knees once more. She knew she wouldn't go back to sleep, not now, she would just wait for Monique and think about her mistakes.

The sun struggled to shine through the slate gray clouds, feebly succeeding for a moment only to disappear once more into the darkly overcast sky. The air was cold, stinging against the skin whenever a breeze would form. 

The sidewalks and roads were still a dark gray, the water from the rain refusing to relinquish its hold. The perfectly manicured lawns were turned into muddy swamps, which explained the disdainful look on the attractive face of the smartly dressed young lady walking up a walkway towards one of the houses. 

She shivered despite her warm clothing and shook her head causing her luxurious black hair to bounce slightly. She stopped at the door and brushing the hair back out of her attractive face knocked on the door a frown forming on her darkly colored lips creating a small series of frown lines.

She knew Kim well enough to know that something had upset her last night, it had been obvious this morning when she listened to the message, but she wouldn't pry sure that her friend would decide to tell her eventually. The door opened to revealing the familiar sight of her red haired friend, though her attractive form was hidden beneath the unflattering gray sweats. 

Kim stared at her with bright green eyes, though if they were bright from unshed tears or not Monique was unable to tell. Kim stepped to the side motioning for her friend to enter "Thanks for coming over Monique." 

Monique gave her a small smile and entered, listening with only half an ear to her friend as she apologized for calling her away from her family. Monique shrugged talking absently "Don't worry about it Kim, there was nothing really important going on."

"Well still I'm sorry, your mom and dad are probably getting frustrated." Kim said as she locked the door and turned to follow her friend. 

Monique turned to look at Kim giving her a reassuring smile and shook her head "Nah, they understand. I told them what was up and they're completely sympthico." Her smile faded watching was as her friend's face paled and anger began to burn in her emerald eyes. 

"Y-you told your parents what he...what he tried. After I asked you not to?" Kim's voice started to rise slightly, her anger becoming more evident, her sense of betrayal showing itself in her facial expressions. 

"No, no, god no Kim" Monique said, sounding put off "I didn't tell them anything. I just said that you two broke up." Kim crossed her arms as if hugging herself and Monique took a step towards her looking reproachful "I had to tell them that much." 

Kim remained silent however and unmoving, her eyes still shining with anger as they stared at Monique. She began to chew her bottom lip before shaking her head "You're right...it's just things-I'm sorry." 

Monique waved it off, walking over to her friend "It's cool, really. My mom told me to give you my best effort before they take me out to dinner and that's what I'm going to do." 

Kim nodded slowly "When are they taking you to dinner?" Her eyes surreptitiously glancing at the hallway clock. 

"Well they wanted me back home by four thirty..." Monique said, sounding as if it was nothing important. 

"So you'll need to leave here about four." Kim absently said as she turned and started into her living room, with Monique hot on her heels talking about her family and what they had planned for her. Kim took her seat on one end of couch joined shortly by her friend, who sat down next to her. Kim stared at the blank TV listening to Monique's breathing, not saying a word. Monique followed her lead and didn't say a word either. 

It didn't last for long, they passed maybe twenty minutes in silence before Monique began to talk about her family once more. Kim nodded and made the appropriate noises of agreement where needed, not really paying attention. There was a lull in Monique's flow of words and Kim broke in, an impulse guiding her "Monique back in school, high school I mean, you knew all the gossip didn't you?" 

Monique closed her mouth and looked at her friend, she hid her momentary nervousness and then nodded "Well, I used to think so, then last night..." she trailed off and looked down at the coffee table.

"What's wrong? What happened last night?" Kim asked sitting forward slightly. 

Monique looked back up "I didn't think, back then...Tara tried to tell me something about Josh." she paused and took a breath "I called her yesterday to see what she'd been up to and to ask about what she had tried to tell me after senior prom." 

Kim reached out putting her hand on her friend's arm, her face looking serious "What happened?" 

Monique sighed and then explained "Well, you know that the punch had been spiked after you ran off to save the world." When Kim nodded she continued "Tara told me that Josh took advantage of her. He kept getting her drinks till she was so plastered that she couldn't help herself." 

"But she was there with Brick wasn't she?!" Kim said looking horrified. 

Monique shook her head, a ghost of a smile flittering across her face "He was playing for the other team Kim." when she saw that Kim didn't understand she tried again "Kim, he could have been offered a part on the fab five team."

For a moment Kim just stared at her, and then as if a light went off in her head she got what Monique meant and she grinned then muffled her giggles behind her hand. Then quite suddenly the giggles died and her hand fell back to her side. "So Josh got Tara drunk and...he..." 

She narrowed her eyes speaking in slow, barely contained rage "He told me that after I left he just went home, that he was worried about me!" She stood up and stormed back and forth in front of the coffee table "Ron was in the hospital with a fractured femur and I was worrying about Josh being upset with me for leaving. The entire time he was in some closet banging that drunk ditz Tara!" Her final words were shouted and caused Monique to cringe.

She glared at Monique and then threw herself back onto the crouch and hugged her friend tightly. Monique returned the embrace sniffling slightly, but Kim never cried. The embrace lasted for several minutes and then finally they separated settling back into the couch. It was an awkward silence that settled between them, but Monique seemed much happier now that Kim was no longer interested in the past. 

"Kim, you called awful early this morning. Did something happen?" Monique suddenly asked wanting to keep Kim from blowing up once more or inquiring about the past.

Kim answered without hesitation "No, I just wanted to spend some time with my best friend." 

Monique took her answer at face value and nodded settling back into the couch deciding that she had been wrong. Nothing had been wrong with Kim; it had just been her worrying. 

"So, what are you going to wear to dinner?" Kim asked in her fake all is well voice. 

Monique put a perfectly manicured finger to her chin and thought "Well, there was this great outfit at club banana. So I'll probably stop and buy it." She rambled on for a bit longer, Kim adding only the occasional comment acting just as her fake voice suggested, that all was right in the world.

Kim watched her friend's car slowly round the corner of her neighborhood and then stepped back inside closing the door with a soft thunk. Almost as if she was sleep walking she turned the locks sealing it shut, She missed Ron; he would have dropped everything and spent the entire day with her. Maybe she had lead Monique to believe that she just wanted to hang out, but Ron would have known better. He wouldn't have kept talking about his world. He'd pry what was wrong out of her, not let her keep it to herself until it had ate her alive. 

Kim forced herself to quit thinking about him, he wasn't around. It didn't do any good to think about him, but she still missed him. Which was why she'd asked Monique about the gossip from high school, she had wanted to know what happened to him after the fight, but what Monique had told her drove that right out of her mind.

Shaking her head, she entered her kitchen knowing that Monique was doing her best. But secretly, as she crossed the gleaming tiles and passing the polished table, she was glad that Monique was gone. She paused at the sink, retrieving a crystal clear glass and looked around suddenly missing her mom and dad. With all of the emotions raging inside her she would break down and tell them everything that had happened between her and Josh if they had been there just then. 

As she finally began to fill her glass she shook her head knowing that when they got home she would keep it all to herself, determined that no one else would ever know. Sipping her water she listened to the empty house and suddenly felt worse, a fear of loneliness stealing over her. 

She finished her water quickly and sat the glass in the sink, her eyes burning from forcing herself to keep from crying. Taking a steadying breath she put a hand to her forehead with her eyes closed and then opening them turned and left the gleaming kitchen. Her sole intention being that of returning to her room, she'd play her radio; she needed noise otherwise she'd break down. Maybe she'd sleep as much of the day away as she could. 

Her eyes scanned the pictures in the hallway of her family and then dropped her eyes to the answering machine as it clicked on and began its prerecorded message. "This is the Possible residence," her father's voice intoned followed immediately by her two brothers speaking in turn "If we haven't blown it up." They were followed by the rather happy sounding voice of her mother "So leave a message and we'll get back to you." 

Kim felt a small smile forming on her lips, something that was quite rare for her as of late. She started to pass the machine, eyes focused on the stairway, when a hauntingly familiar voice began to drift up from the machine freezing her in her tracks. Her heart beginning to pound and her eyes going wide. 

"Hello, Kim? You know I hate these machines, anyway, if your there please pick up we need to talk." the voice was slightly distorted, but it still contained the soothing tone that was so familiar. Kim took one step back and then another, acting as if it was about to explode.

"I know your upset with me right now, but I had a little to much drink. I'm sorry, pick up please." he sighed and seemed to take his voice down a notch "I can't really explain what happened over the phone or a machine, so call me and let me know where and when I can see you." 

Kim continued to stare at the machine well after it had stopped, she couldn't make herself move. She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly, walking towards the machine. She stared at the blinking light, beaconing for someone to push its button and hear what it had to say. There was a sudden blooming of anger and disgust inside her and she jabbed the erase button. 

With a satisfied look on her face she yanked her hand back, turned on her heel and marched to the stairs, beginning to stomp up the stairs grumbling and cursing him under her breath. Her eyes burned with righteous fire as she stormed into her room and kicked her door closed.

The music that filled the room was slow and filled with heavy notes of bass, which when added to the dull light streaming through the window, created a very depressed mood. One that the person sitting on the windowsill didn't mind, it suited them perfectly right the. They sighed softly their breath fogging up the window slightly, their already sagging shoulders sagged just a little more. 

Whatever anger that had been boiling inside her had died , so all that was left was a depressed young woman staring into her back yard absently. Too much in her world had changed and none of it for the better thus she nothing to take comfort in except her despair. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the glass, concentrating on her breathing. It didn't do much good, the image of a young blonde haired, brown eyed, boy holding a small red plastic flower out towards her haunted her. 

She opened her eyes unwilling to stare the image any further and found that her well manicured finger had written the first two letters of the young boys name in the fogged section of the window. She stared at it a moment and then consciously moved her hand over and wrote the last letter of his name; her eyes shown with a pain unseen for a long time and then suddenly she wiped it away. 

With a small sigh she stood up, her twisted sweats straightening as she approached her radio her footsteps muffled in her socks. She hit the off button silencing the depressing music. She paused, turning to glance back at the now blank window and unbidden she wondered what had happened to Ron and what was he doing. 

She shook her head, clearing those thoughts away "Don't matter," she muttered to herself and started towards her now perfectly made bed, she paused at the bed side keeping her gaze adverted from the glass free frame as she added "And I don't care." 

She pulled back the blankets on her bed, preparing to climb in and sleep, unable to take the mind-numbing reality she was facing a second longer. The sheets were cool to her touch and her longing to sleep beneath them became all that much stronger. Just as she slid her first shapely leg beneath the covers and sheets the air was rent asunder by the shrill musical note of the door bell. Frowning she sat there, one leg under the covers considering whether or not to answer the door. 

She shrugged and lifted her other leg to slide it under her blanket as well, feeling less than willing to go down all those stairs to answer the door. She laid back pulling her covers up over herself, and listened as the bell rang again, she stuck her tongue out and closed her eyes, but soon discovered that whoever it was at the door wasn't about to stop. 

It was a disgruntled sigh that she sat up as a prolonged and very shrill rang flooded the house. She tossed her blankets to the side, her features darkening at the cruelness of being denied sleep and marched towards her door, she pulled it open and then marched down her stairs. 

As she entered the hallway the note began to fade, but she didn't pause in her march, knowing that whoever it was would ring that bell once more. She reached the bottom of the stairs grumbling dark thoughts and started towards the doorway, then realized that the bell hadn't ran in that entire time. It didn't matter, her curiosity was peeked and she had to know who was at the door. 

She paused at her door and her hand hovering just short of the locks, for a moment seriously thinking for the first time that it could have been Josh. But he wouldn't be able to get her so soon, so she shrugged that off undoing the locks and opened the door. Kim's eyes immediately settled upon the white delivery van and then on the uniformed man that had stopped midway between climbing in the driver's seat. He looked back up at her and smiled climbed back out. 

His hair was snow white and his face was wrinkled quite a bit from his old age, he grabbed his blue delivery hat and placed it on his head before grabbing his clipboard and some flowers, then started towards her holding the flowers in front of him and the clipboard folded under arm along with a genial smile on his face. "I was just about to leave, didn't think anyone was home." he said in a good natured way as he approached. 

Kim nodded, giving him the false smile she used with Monique and her family as she gave a half truth "I was laying down and it took me a bit to hear the bell." 

The old man offered the clipboard with a pen to her and nodded "That's alright ma'am," He paused and smiled brighter than ever "Your Kim Possible right? You saved my granddaughter a few years back." 

Kim gave a little bit more of a genuine smile as she began to sign her name "Who are the flowers for?"

The man glanced at them and then chuckled "I think there for you, Kimberly Ann Possible is your full name right?" 

Kim nodded handing him the clipboard for his approval. He took giving it barely a glance as he folded it under his arm "Well here you go." He practically beamed at her as he handed her the flowers wrapped in the green plastic. 

Kim held them close to her chest studying the various colored flowers, before she identify them as roses. She immediately scanned the flower for the familiar name card, but soon found that it was missing. "Do you happen to know who sent them sir?" She asked looking back up at the old man. 

The old man checked the clipboard and then looked back up at her shaking his head "No clue ma'am. The florists said they didn't leave a name and they paid in cash." 

Kim sighed and looked back down at them and then shrugged looked back up at him "Well thank you anyway," She gave a reassuring smile and tilted her head "And tell your granddaughter I said hi." He touched his hat with his fingers smiling brightly as he turned heading back to his van. 

Kim watched him as he climbed into the van and started it up, she found herself waving on impulse he paused waving back, then pulled out onto the road, heading away from her house. When he was out of view her smile faded completely and she stepped back inside her house and closed the door locking it without a second thought. 

She looked down at the flowers she was cradling; she lifted them and sniffed, savoring the fragrance. It had been a while since anyone had sent her flowers, and roses were her favorite. Lowering them she started towards the kitchen to retrieve a vase and water, wondering who had sent them. She knew that they weren't from Monique; she would have left her name, even if she would send flowers. 

She searched the kitchen briefly, then realizing they didn't have a vase she grabbed a large glass and started towards the sink. She set it lightly on the counter and for one wild moment she that that maybe they were from Ron. It was just like something he would do, but she quickly realized the stupidity of that thought; if they hadn't spoke in two years then why could she think that he would know to send her flowers. 

This left her with only one option, one that made her sick to her stomach, Josh. They had to be from him. She looked down once more at them and for the first time instead of seeing a sweet gesture from a dear friend all she saw something very revolting and counterfeit. She turned from the sink and approached the kitchens garbage can, she paused long enough to stare at the flowers and then dropped them, her voice dripping with poison as she spoke "Nice try." 

There was a renewed anger boiling inside her as she stormed out of the kitchen and then up the stairs into her room, once there she kicked her door shut once more, then quickly threw herself on her bed. Her anger rapidly disappeared as she stared at the blood stained face of a boy from bygone years. 

Whatever anger that might have been left suddenly disappeared, washed away by her despair that had risen up and consumed her, and by the tears she was now shedding. They were all she had left, the tears. Her body shook from the forced of silent tears, yet never once did her blurred vision waver from the picture on her bedside table with its bloodstained cheek. 

_______________________________________________________________________________

AN: 

Nodda to say expect this might of lowered the bar on the fic, but that's something well just have to live with won't we.

Geor-sama


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**.**

The night air was damp from the previous night's rain, the ground sparkling with dewdrops while the air itself seemed thick and stifling. Overhead only one or two stars managed to peek through the black rain clouds to shine down onto the earth.

A sudden splashing sound broke through the silence in the air, but just barely. A feminine voice cursed softly as their foot became wet, but they continued their walk undeterred. The gray hooded sweatshirt they wore was wrinkled, but it, and the pants they wore, reveled that they were indeed female.

The unidentified female's morose gaze drifted downwards to stare at the wet sidewalk underneath her feet, they didn't need to watch where they were going; they'd been along this route often enough to know the way by heart.

She continued for a moment and then turned to her right passing through a stone and iron archway entering a city park. She passed the water fountain, her eyes drifting upwards to stare at the trees as she continued along the slick park pathway.

She passed through pools of light following the now twisting path of the park sidewalk. Deeper and deeper into the park she went, heeding nothing, lost in a private hell of memories and guilt, both of which had dragged her out of her warm house.

She shivered suddenly remembering the nightmare; it was what had truly driven her from her bed. The amber liquid that had washed over a familiar fraternity room, the sudden drowning sensation, the hands. It was just too much; she wished that Ron were around. It was not the first time that she had made that wish nor would it be the last.

She let out a soft sigh and dully realizing that her surroundings were bring back happy, though now bitter, memories. Nevertheless, this park had been her refuge, she had thought that at least here, she wouldn't remember, but now it was tainted with self-loathing and despair.

For a moment she considered leaving and returning to her home, but the fear that the nightmare would return and the fact that she felt she deserved this torture made her decided to continue her walk.

She followed the winding path absently before coming to a stop before a dark bench that had always been empty when she needed it. But now, it was occupied by something that made her heart titter on the verge of crumbling.

A young couple sat on the bench, hands holding the others and lips pressing together in a tender kiss. It was something that she had done with someone else so very long ago.

The girl stood there, watching from the shadows thinking that she should leave, that even she didn't deserve the pain that was stabbing in her chest now. A tender moment, caught in time, played in her mind. Her and her best friend, talking, holding hands, no kiss but it had been special.

She almost felt the memory turn to ash in her mouth when she realized she'd traded that special moment for lies and gold plated perfection. It made what she had been feeling for a while all the stronger.

Suddenly she was ripped from her thoughts and memories by the couple standing and the brunette placing her hands on her hips talking in a hauntingly familiar voice "What the hell do you think your doing? Are you some kind of pervert?"

The hooded girl tilted her head slightly, the aggressive girl was dressed in expensive clothes, which screamed money, and her hair looked as if it had spent hours in the care of a beauty salon.

Ignoring the girls tapping foot she looked at the boyfriend; he towered over them both with broad shoulders and a handsome, friendly face. Obviously was some kind of athlete.

"I asked you a question perv, or are you hard of hearing?"

She looked back at the brunette and eased her sweatshirts hood back off her head as she spoke "Sorry, I was out for some fresh air. Didn't mean to disturb you Bon Bon."

The brunette's hands immediately left her hips and her mouth opened, as if trying to form a word, only no sound came out. Suddenly she darted forward and embraced the now revealed red head "Kim?!"

Kim hugged back out of habit and surprise, "Yes, Bonnie it's me."

The other girl broke the embrace and stepped back smiling in a friendly manner, talking as if they were old friends, instead of old rivals. "I can't believe it's you. I thought you were off at, oh where was it, Oh yea the University of South California!"

Kim nodded slightly blinking as Bonnie continued, "You were in International Relations right?"

"Yea, Bonnie I don't know if you remember this, but we weren't exactly best friends."

Bonnie laughed and hugged Kim again "Oh that! What'd you expect we were both fighting over Josh and trying to be the top of the pyramid. I mean honestly, we were both just bratty kids that didn't know anything."

Kim stood there confused; the Bonnie she remembered was cruel and mean. The Bonnie she remembered would be trying to take a dig at her about how she was dressed. Nevertheless, this Bonnie was nice, friendly and it scared her. She had no way to relate to this new Bonnie. "Listen, not that I'm trying to be rude, but I think you might need to introduce me to your boyfriend."

Bonnie stepped back and laughed, "Oh don't be silly, you know him." She took the boys hand smiling "Bobby, this is Kim. Kim Possible. Remember?"

Bobby nodded smiling "Oh yea, Kim. Long time no see."

Kim stood there; nodding in response but inside she couldn't believe that Bonnie had stayed with Bobby all this time. She'd always seemed like a date 'em and leave them type. Apparently, Kim never really knew the girl, but more so this meeting was driving home the fact that while her world was shattered everyone else's seemed to be picture perfect.

"So are you and Josh still together? God I thought it was the end of the world when you two started dating." Bonnie looked at the other girl curiously and Kim stood there staring back blankly.

What could she say? She couldn't tell Bonnie the truth; she hadn't even told her parents that truth. However, Bonnie wasn't Bonnie anymore, at least, not the Bonnie that she knew.

Kim sighed and shifted her weight "Actually no, we broke up a couple of weeks ago." She looked up at Bonnie, ready for the teasing comments or insults to come at her.

Instead, what she got was something very unusual a comforting hand on her shoulder and then a hug. This hug wasn't impulsive; it was more of a friendly hug, like one a best friend would give another. It was one that she didn't return, not because she thought it was wrong, but because she was just too confused.

"Bon, I don't mean to," Bobby started then paused and sighed, "I feel like a heel for saying this. But we need to get a move on dear. You're parents will skin me if I keep you out to late."

Bonnie let Kim go and stepped back, holding the other girl by the arms. Her gazed held genuine concern for Kim "He's right, we do have to go...but listen, Kim, if you need me for anything just call alright? I mean I've kept the same cell number since high school."

The red head nodded numbly and then offered her a weak smile before Bonnie turned and lacing her fingers with Bobby started away slowly. Kim watched the couple disappear into the darkness then let out a soft sigh.

Kim watched them disappear and then, without conscious thought, approached the now empty bench and sat down slowly. It was hard, wet, and cold exactly as it should be. She didn't care though, for the first time in a long time she like she was at home.

She lowered her head and then alone in the darkness of the night, she eased onto her side to lay on the bench as if it was a bed. Her hands curled against her chest.

How many times had she and Ron come to this bench? Various moments appeared in her mind, each one involving this very bench and everyone was like a fresh wound to her heart. All the betrayals she had been party too, they all seemed to have some tie to this bench.

She laid there on the bench for several hours, until the sky in the east began to lighten with the rising sun. Yet she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice, at this moment she would have given anything to see her best friend just once more.

"Kp,"

Kim looked up and saw him, the same sixteen-year-old messy blond haired boy that had no fashion sense. He twisted a raggedy sneaker on the ground and then sighing plopped down in front of her on the grass. He looked at her with wide innocent brown eyes speaking with his soft comforting voice _"You ok?"_

Kim nodded from her laying position and the Ron before her smiled tentatively _"Thought so, I knew nothing could stop you. I mean you Kim Possible you can do anything. You'll get another date with Josh yet."_

Kim winced at Josh's name, Ron noticed and frowned slightly _"Aww come on KP, cheer up you shouldn't look so down, Hey!"_ He suddenly stood up and fishing in his pockets produced a plastic red flower offering it to her _"Here, I got this for you."_

Kim sat up slowly and took it, holding the plastic flower as if it was the most precious thing in the world. She stared at it for a long moment and then looked up at him "Ron,"

The blond looked embarrassed and scuffed the ground _"Aww...come on," _he smiled at her _"We need to get home. You've moped enough over Joshie..." _He offered her his hand and she slowly took it and stood.

"Were going to be best friends forever right?" Kim found herself asking, even though she already knew the answer.

Ron nodded _"Of course. Nothings going to change that, were team Possible, were always going to be the best of friends."_

Then with that pronouncement, Ron disappeared, leaving Kim alone in the park, her hand empty. She looked around in a panic and then shouted his name but the only response she got was an echo. He had been right here, he had given her that flower, he had helped her up. He had to have been real. He had to have been.

Then reality settled over her and she lowered her head, he had been there a little over two years ago. She stood there for several more minutes and then slowly turned starting back the way she came. The lamp that had illuminated the bench suddenly shorted out bathing it in darkness.

Kim stopped at the entrance to the park and turned back, hand resting on the stone arch, staring back along the path almost as if she was trying to will the vision of Ron to reappear.

When he didn't she turned her head closing her eyes and muttered, "He was only a dream." High overhead rain drops began to fall once more in a light drizzle, but this time Kim didn't bother putting her hood up as she walked down the street.

.

.

The cafe was small and rather hidden, tucked between two large businesses in Upperton. Inside the only word to describe it was the word intimate, the staff was friendly and the customers were regulars.

In a far corner was a small table, hidden by a bookcase, at which was a very attractive African American woman. Her lips were highlighted with a dark lipstick and her hair was pulled into a fancy ponytail.

From behind her book, she watched everyone that entered the cafe, studying the other patrons as she sipped her mocha latte. It was her hobby, almost boarding on a passion, she could tell things about people that others would never guess.

She was pulled from her pastime by the pale girl that entered the cafe. She was very attractive with blonde hair and light blue eyes, wearing a black flared skirt and a blue tank top.

She stood there just inside the doorway for several moments and then started towards the girl in the far corner. She pulled the seat out and eased into it smiling "I'm sorry I can't stay long Monique."

Monique smiled and set her book down "Don't worry about it, just glad to see you. So how are things Tara?"

The blonde smiled "Same ol' same ol'." The blond paused and then glanced at the cover of Monique's book "Brick says hi. We really missed you at our wedding."

Monique nodded and sighed looking wistful "I'm sorry I missed it to."

There was a moment of silence and Tara sat forward, giving the other girl an intent look "So what did you want to talk about?"

Monique took a sip of her latte' and ten sighed setting the cup back down "Just, well I know you were friends with Kim so I thought I'd let you know that Kim and Josh finally broke up."

Tara looked stunned "What happened? I mean if she didn't dump him for sleeping with me at prom so what caused her to dump him now?"

Monique shrugged "I haven't a clue, but she's very upset." the girl paused and then lowered her voice "Makes me wonder if he didn't dump her, instead of her dumping him."

Tara nodded and shook her head "Either way, I should call her to let her know I'm there for her."

Monique shook her head looking serious "No that would be the worst thing to do." she sighed and shook her head "In her state, she's not thinking clearly. No telling what she'd do."

Tara sighed and leaned back in her chair "I guess he really did love him. Funny I always thought she, ya know, really loved _him_."

Monique shook her head, a look of disgust appearing on her face briefly "Never, he was just a brother." She lowered her voice as if imparting a big secret "It was pathetic really, Kim told me once that she was just putting up with him cause they'd grown up together. She didn't even like him as a friend anymore."

Tara nodded, hiding the doubt she felt at that statement "But still..." she sighed sitting back "It's all just too complicated."

Monique nodded and the two proceeded to chitchat for several more minutes before Tara glanced at her watch and sighed standing "I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer, but I gotta get. Suppose to be picking Brick up for lunch."

"Summer job?" Monique asked curiously, as she picked up her book.

Tara nodded "Yea, working with his dad's construction company." she smoothed her skirt sighing, "Keep in touch and let me know how things go with Kim."

Monique nodded and waved as her friend departed. Once the other girl was gone, she opened her book turning to the middle page and then picked up her cup of latte and sipped it with a wicked smile forming on her lips.

.

.

It was a cold and wet morning, the drizzle having stopped after half an hour, but the sun remained hidden behind thick clouds. Drops of water dripped from their homes to crash to the earth.

The air was filled with only the distant sound of cars and the sound of splashing water as a lone female strode the sidewalk in the still early morning.

Her clothes were dark from the amount of water they had absorbed. Her wet hair swayed as she walked, some of it plastered to her forehead. Her emerald eyes were fixed on the ground just ahead of her.

She had no real idea of where she was at, she was just allowing her feet to carry her where the wanted. It was the first time in a long time that her mind was not reminding her of the past.

Ever since the park she had been running on autopilot, the dream Ron had made her realize that despite everything she had been telling herself, she had indeed betrayed the one person she needed more than ever.

Her mind was pulled from its autopilot by a familiar noise, one that was rather haunting. She lifted her head and looked around, trying to place the noise.

It wasn't until she saw an old car backing out of a driveway and a large amount of black smoke billowing out its exhaust that she realized it was Mr. Herboa's.

She turned on her heel taking a sharp breath, finding herself facing the one that she had had hoped never to see. Ron's house, it looked exactly the same except two years older, and it brought the blond haired boy back to her.

Kim stood there staring, images of happier times flashing through her mind. It was almost as if she was watching her life with Ron on fast forward and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't turn away, she had to look at his house.

.

.

The black dodge neon cruised over the road silently, moving slowly through the wet streets as if the driver were hunting for something. It passed rows upon rows of houses before finally turning onto a side street.

The driver couldn't help but feel a little put off, she'd only made the call to Kim's house to see if the girl was alright. She really didn't have time to hunt her friend down, but here she was doing just that.

She scanned the sidewalk thinking that her parents didn't really have any reason to worry, after all Kim could handle herself. Monique sighed and shook her head, slowing to a stop.

She put the car in park and climbed out staring at her friend who was just standing on the sidewalk. "Kim," but the girl remained stationary.

Monique sighed and closed the door walking around the car towards her best-friend. She reached out touching the red heads shoulder lightly "Kim, are you alright?"

Kim looked at her and then looked back at the house "I'm fine."

Monique shook her head and crossed her eyes looking at the house that had seemed to capture her friends attention. "So what are you doing?"

"Walking."

Monique raised an eyebrow repeating Kim's answer "Walking." Kim nodded slightly and Monique shook her head "So, whose house is this?"

"Its Ron's. He's not home," Kim turned to look at her friend "He's never home anymore, he's always at Bueno Nacho." the former hero shrugged then without another word started towards Monique's car.

Monique stood there, staring at the house a slight disgust in her eyes, she turned to watch Kim climb into her car. She shook her head and started back to her car, hiding her disgust.

Kim was probably just feeling guilty, at least that's what Monique told herself. It would pass, just like two years ago, she'd just have to help her forget all about Ron Stoppable. Monique climbed into the drivers side and pulled out onto the road, swinging around to head for Kim's house. A smile plastered on her face, trying to engage Kim in conversation.

.

.

The front door to the house eased open, allowing a slim shadow to fall across the entrance. The figure paused and turned waving at a black neon driving off.

Once the car was gone they entered the house and closed the door. She looked around the seemingly empty house and sighed. The red head walked slowly up the stairs, hearing the vague thumps of noise from the tweebs room.

She entered room and began pulling off her wet clothes, dropping them on the ground. She approached her closet pulling out a pair of sweat pants and tank top.

Sighing she turned to stare at her bed room, three hours with Monique and she still couldn't think of anything but Ron. But it did prove one thing, she could be an actress.

Kim approached the bed and climbed into bed quietly, she grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly staring at the blood stained picture of Ron and her.

She picked it up and transferred it to her bed laying it out on her bed spread. She squeezed her pillow tighter as she stared at it, there was a part of her that was yelling at her.

Kim leaned back thumping her head against the wall, she wanted to talk to Ron. To see him. The desire had started right after she'd demolished her dorm room and it had now reached such proportions that she couldn't control it. She was going to give in.

Kim lifted her head and leaned over retrieving her cordless blue phone, she glanced at the picture and then back to her phone pushing the speed-dial.

She took a steadying breath listening to the phone ring, she squeezed the pillow and then began playing with her bedspread, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach.

A sudden urge to hang up washed over her, but she resisted. She had to do this, she had to talk with him. Suddenly the phone clicked and a familiar female voice from her past answered.

Kim took one last steadying breath and letting it out slowly, spoke into the receiver "Hello, Mrs. Stoppable, this is...Kim...can I talk to Ron?"

............................................................................................................................................................................

AN:

A long chapter in the making, I hope you enjoy it.

Geor-sama


	5. Chapter 5

Betrayal  
-Chapter 5-

.  
.

Kim listened to the static filling, her ear, which reminded her strongly of bees, but compared to the shouting from just minutes before it wasn't so bad. Finally, twenty minutes after the phone call had ended Kim lowered the blue cordless phone from her ear and hung it up. She couldn't blame Mrs. Stoppable for reacting like that, or for the names she had called her.

Feeling very small she pulled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. It was obvious to her that Ron wasn't home, if he had been she'd have seen his car. The phone call just confirmed that he wasn't home, he was always the one to answer the phone at his house.

She sighed softly turning her mind from such thoughts and onto the more pressing one of finding him. She had no clue where he went after high school, he'd switched colleges but that was all she knew. Kim frowned, a few deep-thought wrinkles appearing between her eyebrows, if she still had her communicator she'd ask Wade.

Well, she did still have it but it had long since been buried in her closet and the batteries were more than likely dead by now. She caught her breath in realization, the communicator didn't used batteries, it used some sort of uranium power supply. Without conscious though she leapt out of her bed and flung open her closet door.

She hesitated only a moment staring at the boxes and the clothes held within and then she began the hunt. Boxes were yanked forward and riffled through quickly before being shoved to the side, clothes were tossed to the side as the pockets were searched. Twenty minutes passed, then thirty, then an hour and still she was looking. Taking her time now, sure that she had missed it before in her rush.

She lifted a sweater from her Nana, not really expecting to find anything and then froze. There hidden by clothes, awards and other various items lay the communicator and a Snowman Hank Christmas card from nineteen-ninety-five. She didn't hesitate to grab both, she stood and climbed over the mess she'd made in her closet and headed directly back to her bed.

She felt a smile forming on her lips as she stared at the Christmas card, almost reluctantly Kim placed it on the night stand next to the photo of her and Ron then sat on her bed. She cradled the blue device in her hands, her thumbs ran over its smooth surface reverently while some unidentifiable fear welled up inside her.

Kim stared at the button, hesitant about pushing it. What if Wade was mad at her. It'd been a long time and she hadn't contacted him about anything. He'd been such a help to her and she had ignored him for two years after she retired. Would he want to help her now? She wasn't sure.

Before she could get her fear under control the cordless phone rang and she nearly dropped the blue device in surprise. Eyes wide she snatched up the phone setting the communicator to the side "Hello?"

For one wild moment she had thought it was Ron, but instead it was Monique. She listened to the girl for a moment then nodded "No, not really doing anything, just sort of wishing horrible boils on Josh." She laughed at whatever Monique said, though the mirth didn't reach her emerald eyes.

"So, calling to check up on me?" A moment of silences and she blinked "Really? You and Ricky? That's, well, unexpected." Her face darkened slightly at whatever Monique said, but she kept her cheerfulness at the forefront "Sorry Mon, didn't mean it like that. I just didn't you liked him."

Kim glanced at the picture of Ron frowning "No, I'm going stay home tonight. Be with the family for a bit. You go on out with Ricky," she paused looking away from the picture "I have things I have to do anyway, things I've neglected."

Kim nodded once more "Right, I need anything I'll call you. Have a good time." No sooner where those words out of her mouth than she had hung up the phone and picked up the communicator.

"I can do this, I'm Kim Possible, I can do anything." she whispered as she pushed the power button. For one horrible moment the screen remained blank and she feared that it had died, then the green and yellow default screen appeared. It sat there for another minute and then the screen filled with the image of a dark corner of a room.

She could vaguely make out the desk chair and several computer systems, but there was no sign of Wade. She hadn't expected this, she had assumed he'd still be sitting there waiting. "Wade, are you there? I have sitch and I need some help."

She doubted he heard her soft plea. He was probably off somewhere. Her thoughts were derailed when a sleepy-eyed boy appeared on the screen. He looked surprised and slightly confused obviously having been asleep. He was still chubby, but not nearly as bad as he had been two years ago.

"Hey Wade," Kim said watching as the genius sat down heavily in his chair.

He stared at her for a moment, saying nothing and then he seemed to come up with something to say "Kim?" the red head nodded, giving him a nervous smile as he continued "Wha-what's up?"

"Was wondering," Kim said, her voice much stronger than ever "if you were up for one last mission?" She saw him pop his knuckles and then lower his hands to the keyboard and she felt her nervous smile widen.

* * *

The blond male stretched beneath his sheets, a low groan escaping him. A moment later he rolled over and tried to bury his face into the pillow. Slow even breathing replaced the erratic breathing of sleep, this was followed by an eye opening just enough for the figure to stare at the digital readout of his clock.

"I hate mornings," they mumbled into the pillow before they sat up revealing a trim, yet well defined body. Yawning he sat there a moment longer then stood slowly "I really hate mornings."

He stumbled across his brightly lit room heading and retrieved his bathrobe, intent on a shower.

He was halfway out the door when his cell phone began to ring, he paused, hand on the doorknob to his dorm room frowning. Who would call him this early in the morning?

Sighing he tossed the robe to the bed and picked up the phone flipping it open "Hello?" He was quiet for a moment and then snorted "Oh hell no, I'm not talking to yo-" he fell silent again then shook his head "Forget that, I'm not going near Kim. She almost broke my jaw for the love of Mike! Be happy that I made the call like you wanted."

There was another moment of silence and then he laughed, it was a genuine laugh too "Oh too bad. That's your problem. I can't do anything to stop her, I honestly hope she finds the boy."

He blinked, paling slightly at whatever was said to him "Oh yea, like I care if she finds out now. It'd just be your neck, not mine." Yet despite what he said he didn't sound confident at all. A minute later he nodded sighing "I'll do it, just like you want. But don't expect me to manage another miracle like last time."

Without waiting for a response he hung up and put the phone on the night stand. A minute later he had changed clothes, packed his bag and was heading out the door. Maybe, if he was lucky he could manage to pull things together, but he doubted it.

After all, there were limits too even his charm and abilities. He started down the stairs of his dorm heading for the front doors muttering to himself. "Damn it Josh, how do you let these things happen to you?"

* * *

Kim's heavy footsteps on stairs leading down to the hallway and the rest of the house alerted the other occupants of her approach. The stopped for a moment and then they started at a brisk pace down the hallway toward her parent's bedroom. A moment later a hammering knock filled the air as the lovely red head knocked on the door.

Receiving no answer she turned find herself facing her twin brothers, each smiling "Hey Kim-" one said bouncing on the balls of his feet "What's up?" his twin immediately finished matching his brother's actions.

"Not now," Kim muttered starting past them but paused when neither seemed willing to move "Move it shrimps." This was a laughable description since both were now head level with her chest.

"But-" one started but fell silent under Kim's withering gaze.

"I.Don't.Have.Time." Kim said slowly stopping between each word. They blinked slowly as she continued "Now move it."

"But we have-" Jim said quickly, followed immediately by Tim "a problem."

Kim paused, taking a deep breath "What kind of problem?" Her question was answered as a loud explosion took place somewhere in the living room, followed by their mothers shouting.

"That kind," Jim said quietly, Tim nodded "Which is why we've decided you get the blame." Seeing the look of disbelief on their older sisters face Jim explained "We figure if your not doing anything anyway, then we could just blame you and let you get in trouble."

Tim nodded looking nervously at the sound of heavier footfalls coming up the stairs "Just like when you let Ron take the blame for tha-" Whatever he said was cut off as Kim's hand lashed out smashing into his cheek full force. The twin toppled to the side smashing into his brother knocking both into a wall.

"KIMBERLY ANN POSSIBLE!" A new voice shrieked, jerking Kim's attention from her hand. Her mother looked madder than she had ever seen her "What is the matter with you?"

"I-" Kim started to answer but Tim sniffling cut her off. She had lashed out on instinct, she hadn't meant to actually slap the boy. But he had, for one horrible moment, sounded like her conscience.

"-of all the irresponsible things, wait till I tell your father. You could have seriously hurt him."

Kim started past her mother who was checking on Tim worriedly, pausing only when her mother yelled her name once more. She turned almost mechanically to stare at her raging mother.

"Where do you think your going young lady?"

Kim stared at her blankly for a moment before the word left her mouth of its own accord "Michigan."

"Where?" her mother said slowly, anger seemingly forgotten for the moment. It soon returned however "Well I hate to burst your bubble but you're going to room and staying there."

Kim shook her head "No. I'm going to Michigan. Just have to get a ride."

This seemed to make her mother even angrier "What makes you think I'm just going to let you take off? You hit your brother, and you actually hit him! You're not going to avoid punishment for that."

"Shut up," Kim said slowly, not sure where she was getting this words from. She seemed to be running on autopilot "I'm twenty years old. You can't punish me and I'm leaving."

"What is in Michigan that would make you so thoughtless and irresponsible that you'd hit your brother?"

"Ron." This answer, which had obviously not been what her mother had been expecting, brought an immediate silence and lack of movement to all parties involved.

"Ron's-" Jim said slowly, followed by Tim "In Michigan?" When Kim nodded the twins looked at each other and then back at her.

"Well that's still no excuse for what you did." Mrs. Possible said.

Kim shrugged, her mind slowly coming off autopilot and realizing what was going on and what she had been saying. She couldn't change any of that now, not that it mattered. "Mom, I'm going. You can't stop me."

"Just how do you expect to get there? Cause you're taking our car." Mrs. Possible asked frowning "I know Monique isn't going to drive you."

"She's got better things to do," Kim said softly, her voice carrying a note of anger "But I've got Wade seeing if I have any favors left. I came down to tell you guys I was leaving."

Her mother opened her mouth to say something when three musical notes filled the air and Kim pulled her communicator out of her pocket "How'd the hunt go Wade?"

The boy smiled "Got you a ride. A commercial flight, round trip flight. Leaves in an hour from Tom Notts Airport, flight 457."

Kim let out a sigh of relief "Thanks Wade. I got a ride to the Airport?" A moment later the honking of a horn filled the air, causing all four people to jump. Kim smiled "You rock Wade, thanks." The boy gave her an eagle scout salute and disappeared from the screen.

"Kim, you know I'm not-" Her mother began but fell silent as her daughter turned ignoring her and marched up the stairs to her room before emerging a minute later a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Bye guys," Kim said before disappearing down the stairs two at a time. The red headed hero felt some indefinable fear in her stomach. She was about to see Ron after two years. The conflicting emotions that realization brought made her unsure if she wanted to laugh, cry, jump up and down or hide beneath her blankets.

* * *

AN:

Wow, finally an update! I doubt there's anyone left reading this story, but oh well. I do apologize for the long wait, hopefully it was worth it. Chapter Six is underway, for those that are curious.

Geor-sama


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
:  
:  
_"You don't believe me?" The blond said softly, staring at Kim a note of hurt in his voice. He looked taken aback by the point blank refusal to believe him._

_"Ron! Josh and Monique both say it was you." Kim said hotly, her face holding a look of anger much worse than anything she'd ever used before. Her arms were crossed just under her chest "I thought you were my best-friend! Not some, some-" words failed and she just glared at him._

_This it seemed was enough to get Ron mad, since he slammed his locker door shut with such force that it sprang back open and dented the neighboring locker. "I've told you what happened! Since when do you take moronic, backstabbing liars like that seriously?"_

_"Since Pre-K." Kim responded instantly and coldly._

_Classroom doorways, which had been open and devoid of any students were suddenly filled with anxious looking students and teachers. But the arguing seniors ignored them as they stared at each other._

_Ron's face became stony and it was obvious that he wanted to say or do something in retaliation. Instead he took ten deep breaths before trying to say anything "KP, I-"_

_Before he could finish his sentence though, Kim slapped the taste out of his mouth. It was hard enough to cause him to stagger and leave a hand print on his cheek. "Don't. You. Dare!" Kim shouted "You don't have the right to call me that anymore you bastard!"_

_Ron, who had reached up in mute silence to touch his cheek froze and turned his gaze toward her. He righted himself, setting his jaw as he spoke "Fine Kimberly. I know how things really stand now, and I'm not going to stay where I'm not wanted."_

_Kim seemed nonplused by his tone of voice or how he was looking at her "Hasn't stopped you for thirteen years, why should it now?"_

_Ron, in response stepped in close to her, so that his nose was practically touching hers. Neither looked away as he spoke in a low, dangerous tone "Good bye Kimmie, hope you have a nice life. Remember that when the asshole rapes you and Monique is off diddling herself, not to come looking for me. Cause I warned you."_

_Kim opened her mouth to responded but he had already turned and was marching off, shoving his way through the students and teachers that had finally given up pretense of hiding in their rooms. Kim knew her cheeks were red from anger and she shouted the only thing that she could think of "YOU'RE A LOSER!" she cupped her hands shouting it at the top of her voice "LOSER!"_

_She saw the shocked look on the faces of the students but she grabbed her backpack shouting at them "What are you looking at?" When none of them said anything, she turned and stalked off._  
:  
:

Kim jerked awake suddenly, looking around in a panic. The dream had reawakened a fear deep inside her, Ron had told her not to come looking for him. He had said it in such a voice that she had no doubt that he wouldn't care. She reached out for the small plastic cup holding two pills' a stewardess had given her.

Kim's hand trembled as she picked up the plastic cup, and selected a pill. Closing her eyes she tossed it in her mouth and swallowed, trying to relax and let the nerve pill work. She was lucky the stewardess know who she was and gave her the pills. The red head set the cup back down and leaned back in her seat, willing herself to calm down.

The pill would work, but if she was relaxed it would work faster. However her mind was unwilling to let her stop thinking about the blond male and how was he going to react when he saw her. Would he yell at her or curse her or just slam the door in her face? Would he slap her? No, Kim knew that no matter how much Ron hated her he'd never lay a hand on her, not that he needed to do that to hurt her.

Dimly she realized that she was no longer trembling, thankfully the pill was beginning to take affect. She checked her watch, and hour or so left and she would be in Michigan. Wade said he had a ride waiting for her at the airport who had Ron's address, so she didn't have to try and figure out a way to get there.

Kim closed her eyes, taking deep calming breaths. As she drifted off to nerve-pill induced sleep, she whispered his name once before finally going out like a light. A minute later a stewardess, looking worried about Kim, strode down the aisle and covered the sleeping teenager with a blanket.

* * *

Josh shifted in his seat, the hard molded plastic seat insuring that he was uncomfortable. He slid his gaze along the various groups of people filling the terminal. He settled his gaze on a little girl with brown hair clutching tight to her mothers hand, he studied her for a moment then adverted his gaze. 

He quickly picked up his laptop, thinking to maybe do a little work on the graphic his was designing for his class. However he stared at the screen blankly, realizing that he was unable to concentrate well enough to do the required work. Cursing himself he returned the device to his carry on bag and pulled out the ticket.

He considered the heavy piece of paper, it felt thick and heavier than normal and for one wild moment he wondered if this was how his heart felt from everything he'd done over the last year. He quickly rejected that, not really believing that he could indulge in such thoughts. It was childish and immature to think such things. A piece of paper was a piece of paper, no matter what he knew that perfectly well.

Sighing he slid the ticket back into bookbag and crossed his arms, slipping down slightly in his seat. His handsome face becoming neutral as he studied the crowds of people once more, wondering how he could have ever been foolish enough to get involved in this situation. It wasn't the first time he had wondered such a thing and it wouldn't be the last he was sure. Displeased he closed his eyes and tried to take a nap, but was unable to relax enough to do so.

Grumbling he opened his eyes and stood, grabbing his carry-on bag and started down the aisle way of the waiting seats in a search for some food. He had an hour to kill before his flight left and he had skipped breakfast. He gave a few girls a pleasing smile out of instinct, working his way through the crowds. Maybe with any luck he'd miss his flight that would serve the bitch right.

* * *

The cold wind caused a shiver to run up the spine of the attractive red head as she stepped out of the heated airport, into the sprawling city of Ypsilanti. Slightly bloodshot emerald eyes scanned the distant landscape, as they wondered how a city could look so clean and dirty at the same time. Jostled slightly the feminine figure, dressed in a light jacket and blue pants stepped to the side so that the entrance to the airport wasn't blocked. 

With a shaking hand she fished in her pocket, then produced the blue PDA style device. She stared at the blank screen, a minor terror rampaging through her heart. With a practiced ease born from years of missions she manipulated the device causing the screen to blink to life with the default setting of the green and yellow initials of her name.

Licking her dry lips nervously she glanced up at the traffic then almost immediately looked away, unable to stand the sight of all those happy couples and friends. Beginning to doubt her rash judgement, she shifted uneasily before focusing on the screen once more where a chubby, African-American teenager waited. She was taken aback once more by his appearance, but she quickly recovered and gave him a ghost of a smile "Hey Wade,"

The young man nodded in way of greeting. His eyes flickered to another screen and then he looked back at her, speaking in a subdued tone of voice "You made it alright?" once the young woman nodded he sighed, typing slowly "Good. Your ride should be there soon, I've given Justine Ron's address."

"Justine? She's in Michigan?" Kim asked sounding mildly surprised, her melancholy disappearing for a moment.

Wade nodded allowing a smile to tug at his lips "Yep, professor of Advanced Physics and Theoretical Quantum Mechanics at Eastern Michigan."

"That's where Ron goes," Kim said automatic, not registering she was just repeating information that Wade had already given her.

The boy hesitated then laid his hands on the desk near the keyboard "Yes, I've been...well, keeping track of him. Besides, I fill in sometimes for Justine so it's a fair trade of services." Kim nodded distractedly and the computer genius plowed on with what he really had to say "I'm not sure this is a good idea Kim. You and Ron, well...those last few days weren't pleasant, he might hate you. Might even lash out."

"I-I know Wade," Kim said softly "I'll be fine though...he's still Ron." She said this last part as much to convince herself as to convince Wade. The boy gave her a skeptical look, but said nothing else. Kim, gave him a weak smile "I just...thanks Wade. For everything. You rock."

The boy was silent for a moment then gave her his own smile "Just glad to help you one last time...Good luck." then before Kim could say anything or an awkward silence could develop he killed the connection and the PDA went cold in her hands. Kim stared at it a moment longer then slipped it back into her pocket, knowing that she would probably never see Wade again.

Something about that filled her with a feeling of discomfort, he'd always been with her in some way. The rest of her however felt good, at least they'd come to some sort of reconciliation and if nothing else that was good. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, looking up at the skyline "Goodbye Wade,"

After a moment of silence she returned her gaze to the parking lot and saw a blue Saturn parking and a waspish young blond woman climbing out. It took Kim only a moment to realize who it was, that look of superiority would never change. Adjusting her duffle bag on her shoulder, she stepped off the curb and started toward the impatient looking woman.

* * *

Josh pushed aside the blue curtain out of the way and smiling confidently strode down the carpeted aisle to his seat toward the front of the plane. He eyed the movie screen then placed his carry-on bag into the overhead compartment. He had to struggle for a moment, then having managed to latch the compartment took his seat near the window. 

He nodded pleasantly at the few other passengers then propped his chin on his fist staring out the window at the tarmac. Why was he even bothering to go through with this? So what if Kim found Ron, so what if they made up, it's not like he'd have anything to worry about. Ron wouldn't hurt him, well he'd try but this was Ron after all, besides Kim would keep them apart. Hell, he actually hoped Kim found Ron and they did make up, just to screw up all the plans that had been laid.

His eyebrows knitted as he considered everything, wondering if maybe instead of keeping them apart if he shouldn't tell them the truth. The whole, unadulterated truth, every rotten detail. Even his part in everything. It was tempting, oh so tempting but he wasn't in a position to really do that as long as _she_ had something to hold over his head.

He smiled slowly, much as a caged predator would when it sensed a way of escape. As long as he was in Michigan he might just have to run a few errands. He chuckled, shifting in his seat and let out a breath relaxing. He glanced at the older man, dressed like a business man, taking a seat next to him and smiled extending his hand "Joshua Mankey,"

The man, taken aback, shook the young mans hand "Mr. Matthews," he paused smiling "Going to visit family son?"

The blond shook his head, settling back into his plush seat "No, I'm going to see a few friends."

"Ahh," the man said settling into his own seat "So do you go to school?"

Josh nodded "Yes sir, USC. Graphic Design." Smiling Josh adjusted himself in his seat beginning to hold a conversation with this man, unconsciously aware that this would be good practice for a job interview. His mind wasn't focused on it though, it was on other matters ones that he needed to resolve if he was going to teach _her_ a lesson. A lesson _she_ needed to learn.

* * *

Kim leaned the side of her head against the cool pane of glass on the passenger side of the car, staring out at the road. Justine refused to play any music, saying it was a waste of energy to listen to canned, mass-produced sound. Kim wished she had the music, but was thankful that she could listen to the thump of the tires on the pavement. However it didn't distract her from thinking about what kind of life Ron was living. 

It had become apparent shortly after leaving the airport that Justine was not heading into a nice neighborhood. The two girls had exchanged the required polite pleasantries and then fell silent, due to the fact that Justine wouldn't answer Kim's questions. Not that Kim needed Justine's explanations to figure out they were heading into Ypsilanti's slum and low rent section of the city.

It was a harsh place to see, the buildings were crowded together many looking as if they were ready to fall in. The streets were rough from pot holes and the sidewalks, which had litter, were filled with rough looking characters and at least one girl Kim swore had to be a 'working girl'.

Kim, watched as the made yet another turn and shaking her head looked over at her driver speaking softly "so, Teaching. Bet that's rewarding."

Justine sniffed not looking away from the road "I make maybe thirty thousand a year, I have a bunch of rich brats as students...yea it's real rewarding." The waspish woman turned onto yet another uneven side street, eyes roaming "You know he's not a happy guy don't you?"

"He's not?" Kim asked eyes widening in surprise "Is he...has he gotten mean?"

Justine shook her head "No...he's gotten more rude I guess is a word to use. He's not using drugs, that I know of, but he's not doing all that good. He's just barely scrapping by in college. He's had a few relationships and they've ended up in the dumpster in a matter of days."

"So, he's had girlfriends?" Kim asked slightly startled.

Justine nodded "Yea, I guess you'd call them that. He had just started dating Zita, but that's...she slept around on him and he found out yesterday."

"Oh god," Kim muttered "She didn't."

"She did...the entire campus already knew. I don't know how he's handling it or anything." Justine hesitated glancing at her redheaded passenger "I'd thought I should tell you just in case. I don't know how stable he'll be now and trust me, he's been in a few fight fights living here."

Kim gulping tried to look unconcerned "Don't worry, no matter what he's feelin he's still Ron. He wouldn't hit me..."

"Yea, well you'll find out for sure cause here we are. He's on the second floor, apartment six." Justine responded as she pulled up to a curb in front of one of the better-looking buildings.

Kim looked out at the window and silently readied herself. Everything she'd learned causing the disquiet she felt in meeting Ron to grow to epic portions. She eyed the sidewalk where two unsavory young men leaned against the wall, then the three stone stairs covered with litter leading to the building.

Kim licked her dry lips "Thanks Justine-I guess, I better go on up."

"If things go south, head to the subway and take it uptown and get a taxi." Justine said offering a small card "Take this and give it to the driver. It's my apartment, you can stay with me if you need to."

Kim took the card absently and slipped it into her pocket "Thanks," then taking a deep breath she grabbed her duffle back and opened the door stepping out into the chilly air. She glanced at the building then started forward, returning the lecherous gaze of the two men with her own defiant glare. Silently she dared them to try something, she had been out of the 'hero business' for two years but she was still a dangerous fighter.

Seeing they weren't about to make a move, Kim focused on the stairs. They seemed to loom before her daunting, before she knew it she was opening the peeling brown security door and entered the dim building. Adjusting her duffle bag, she started up the creaking stairs, heart racing a mile a minute. She reached the second floor landing and hesitated staring down the long, olive brown hallway.

It was lit by a single light bulb that provided just enough light to show just how gloomy the hallway was. Grimacing she started forward, eyes darting around for hidden dangers but found none. Kim spotted the dully bronze number signaling that the room beyond was Ron's apartment, upon seeing it she felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on her.

"I can do this," Kim muttered lifting her hand to knock on the door "It's just R-Ron." She knocked four times and then stopped, waiting uneasily for the door to open. She hadn't counted on the fear she felt when she heard a faint voice on the other side of the door. She wanted to run away, maybe if she was lucky she'd catch Justine.

Kim clenched her eyes shut and shook her head violently, unwilling to give into such a cowardly urge. She opened her eyes preparing to knock once more, but hesitated when a slightly louder statement reached her ears followed by a series of deadbolts and chain locks being undone. Kim hurriedly tried to smooth her hair out and keep the look of fearful anticipation off her face.

The door opened to reveal a taller and leaner looking Ron. His mouth was open as if to say something, but he hesitated seeing her. Kim stared at his freckled face and those 'Ron-brown' eyes, her breath catching in her throat for a moment. He looked the same and yet he was different, then suddenly she realized he was wearing a hastily buttoned white shirt and pants.

In the second it took for him to notice it was Kim and not someone else his face had closed and eyes hardened. He stared at her silently with a blank face and emotionless brown eyes, insuring that his once innocent face was devoid of any hint of what he was thinking or feeling. He was just standing there staring at her, hand on the handle of his apartment.

Kim opened her mouth to say something, despite the fact that her mind could think of nothing to say. She closed her mouth and stared continued to stare at him knowing she had so many things to say, so many things needing to be said, so much cashing around in her mind. Paramount of these was the urge to tell him that he was right that she was sorry. Finally she only managed to say a single word, mentally wincing at her weak voice "Ron,"

At the sound of her voice, his eyes narrowed and he slammed the door in her face. Kim stared at the door blankly, not at all surprised by his reaction. Instead of crying, she frowned muttering "I deserved that." sighing she reached up and began knocking on the door once more.

She paused only when she heard a new voice, female, asking faintly who it was. Ron's voice answered her, extra loud and harsh "It's nobody." Kim couldn't help but wince as if physically struck, tears threatening to escape her.

She had known better, she had known how he'd react. He hated her and she didn't deserve to be here intruding on his life, no matter what sort of problems he had. Without a word she turned and bolted down the hallway and the stairs then out onto the sidewalk.

* * *

**AN:** a long wait, yet again. For some reason this story is slow to develop. I won't abadon it however, but its getting annoying how hard it is to write anything for this fic. Before anyone askes yes, Eastern Michigan is located in Ypsilanti. Don't beleive me look it up, also I'm not sure if it would have a subway but here it does sorry. Anyway, hope this chapter lived up to its predcessors and that I'll get at least one review out of it. 

Geor-sama


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

:  
:  
:  
:

Kim stared at the large male figure blocking her path detachedly, amazed however by his sheer bulk. He was easily 6'8, with a stocky frame and a flat face as if it'd been smashed into a brick wall several times. His piggish eyes stared at her with a coldness that she didn't like at all.

Appearing nonchalant Kim eased her duffle bag to the ground next to her, preparing for the fight she could feel coming. Already her mind was considering how this fight would have to happen. The hallway was to narrow for any acrobatics. A head on confrontation was the only course, she had to strike him hard enough to deter further interest in trying anything.

The large man gave her a toothy smile, revealing his missing teeth "This ain't a nice place red, ya wanna come back to my place?"

"No," Kim said simply, unable to believe how much trouble the decision to come back to Ron's apartment was creating for her. She noted the anger that flashed in his eyes and read his body language pleased that two years of inactivity hadn't hurt her too much.

Kim reacted fluidly to his sudden lunge, her foot coming high into his breast bone forcing him to stumble back in pain. A beefy hand reached up to rub vigorously against his chest as he stared at her with increasing rage "Bitch! I'm gonna-"

Before he could finish that statement Kim moved in and smashed her fist into his face, drawing blood and forcing him to stumble backward once more. Kim was satisfied that the fight was over, she'd struck hard and fast and hurt him, which the blood running from his nose and mouth could attest to.

Then fear clutched at her heart as he shook his head like an enraged beast apparently unfazed by the blood. Kim slipped into her fighting stance, mentally cursing her restraint. This wasn't a henchman or Shego, but she still needed to hit him as hard as she could. If the fight went on to long then she was bound to lose. It was a fact, he was bigger and that could control her once.

The man hesitated, eyeing her closely. This gave Kim hope that he was going to back off and wait for an easier target. She watched his mid-section out of habit, this offered her the best chance to see what he was going to do before he did it.

The confrontation however was brought to an abrupt halt as the door to Ron's apartment opened, allowing the lanky form of Ron Stoppable to step into the hallway. He barely came to the attacker's chest, but he seemed unbothered by the size difference.

Kim however was suddenly terrified, not for herself but for the blond in front of her. She could remember all the missions, they flashed through her mind's eye in half a heart beat. What was he trying to do, get himself killed?

"What do you want Ronnie," The large man said, a taunting tone in his voice "Sloppy seconds?"

"We've discussed this Brig," Ron said softly, apparently unfazed by the taunt "You don't assault girls. Not nice."

Kim took a step back, trying to see if there was a way to help Ron. Then the large man came forward lumberingly, silently she urged Ron to move but he remained rooted to his spot. Just as Kim prepared to move forward and knock him out of the way, Ron lashed out with a left hook to the ribs and then a right cross to Brig's face.

Eyes wide Kim watched as the large man stumbled away from the blows, smashing into a wall before falling to the ground on his side. The light making his still form look twisted and misshapen, but Kim was more surprised that nobody had come running from the noise the three of them had been making.

"Can't fight fair here," Ron said drawing attention back to him. His tone was of someone holding emotions in check, and his brown eyes stared at her with an accusing air "And you can't pull your punches, that's a good way to get raped." That said he quietly transferred the roll of quarters in his right hand to his left and pocketed both rolls.

Kim felt uncomfortable under his cold gaze but nodded, understanding perfectly. Using such an underhanded trick was bad, but since the guy he'd been facing was twice his size Kim understood perfectly. "Than-"

"Inside. He'll be up soon and he won't be happy." Ron said in a clipped ton, starting for his apartment.

"Right," Kim said slowly and quickly retrieved her duffle bag, entering his apartment under the cold watchful eyes of her former best-friend. She stopped beside Ron who closed the door hard and locking the deadbolt with a great deal more force than needed. She thought of saying something when he pushed past her without a second glance, heading into the apartment itself.

* * *

The bathroom was large, filled with several stalls and urinals. The floor was clean as was everything else, obviously due to a good sanitation budget. Along one wall was a long faux-marble sink and a long, smudge-free mirror with a bank of air-hand driers and paper towel dispensers on the opposite wall. Against another wall sat a plastic, folding baby changing table which was currently home to a leather encased laptop and a small suitcase. 

A lean young man, with styled blond hair a wining smile and a handsome face eased the bathroom door open once more and stepped inside, a cup of fresh coffee cradled in his hand. Sipping it he walked over to the sink and set it down, studying his reflection carefully.

Noticing a loose strand of hair he quietly smoothed it back into place and took a sip of his coffee. He spent several minutes changing his facial expressions. First he was smiling, then he was scowling, then he was sad and then he was both sad and happy, he stopped finally and stared steadily into his eyes.

His face lacked any emotions now, sort of a blank slate. It was part of his many talents that ability to use his face like a mask. Thanks to this ability he had always been able to convince anyone of what he wanted them to think he was feeling. His ability to do the same thing with his voice was part of the same gift and he utilized them both completely.

Finally he let his real emotions show on his face, one of worried anger. He had a lot to do, a few people to see. If he was going to set things going he had to get to work, he knew it was nearly night now. He'd drive through the night to Kalamazoo, catch some sleep at a hotel and then set about his tasks.

Nodding once he finished his coffee and then quietly slid his finger along his perfect teeth. Once satisfied that they were indeed clean he turned retrieving his laptop and his suitcase. Whistling he pulled the door open and stepped out into the mildly busy airport lobby.

He looked around curiously and then started off heading for the general direction fo a car rental counter. He brushed past a group of girls, his charming smile in place when he felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. Shifting his bags around he freed a hand and produced te cell phone talking quietly "Hullo,"

He nodded, allowing a group of nuns to cut in front of him at the counter "I'm here, don't worry. Just renting a car right now."

He nodded again turning to look behind him, flashing a smile at a young teenage girl watching him. Noticing her blush he smiled a little more then stepped out of line turning away to speak softly into the phone "Don't worry about them. They hate each other. He'll probably kick her out and she's going to be pissed, not exactly the best of moods to make up."

He fell silent, listening to whatever was said and then promptly shut off the cell phone, pocketing it. He glanced back at the line and stepped in behind the girl, keeping eye contact with her smiling the entire time.

* * *

Kim sat awkwardly in the small livingroom/kitchen of the apartment unsure of what she should say or do. The apartment was a small one bedroom affair, who's door was currently closed, with an ugly brownish-yellow shag carpet. It was furnished not surprisingly, with a battered coffee table, faded and sagging chair and couch combination and no TV. The only source of light was a flicker over head lightbulb. 

Kim glanced at the half kitchen seeing a gray fridge, battered toaster and a sink. At least the kitchen was clean and lit by a separate lightbulb that didn't flicker. She looked at Ron who was still standing, unmoved and unwilling to speak to her. Just as they had been for the last hour, the only noise coming from the inside of the bedroom.

Finally Ron spoke up, his voice sharp "Zita, you got all your crap yet?"

"Sí, sostenga sus caballos. Éste sigue siendo mi apartamento también..." A femine voice shouted from behind the closed door. Kim winced, unable to believe her bad luck, realizing that he was undoubtably even more pissed than he would be.

"Como infierno es. Éste es yo y apartamento de Brians. Le deseo fuera de aquí en cinco minutos." Ron responded, his voice hardening obviously not liking what Zita had said.

"Porqué las acometidas, conseguidas otra perra a moverse adentro ya?" Zita shouted back, the sound of drawers slamminig shut punctuating her sentence.

Ron snorted crossing his arms "Ninguno de su negocio Zita. Pero yo así que yo todavía le deseamos quizá fuera de aquí ahora."

Kim caught bits and pieces of their conversation, it'd been to rapid for her and she was distracted. However when she realized that Ron could speak another language, she couldn't help but be in impressed. Suddenly the bedroom door opened with a bang, causing Kim to jump as if shot.

Zita swiftly exited the bedroom, dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a white blouse. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her skin looked darker due to the harsh light in the room. She hesitated, cardboard box propped against her side with her other hand pressed to her hip, eyeing first Ron then Kim.

Eyes narrowing she turned her attention back to Ron, stalking toward him speaking with a venomus voice "I've got everything. Do I get a ride or am I walking?"

Ron, arms still crossed, gave her an unamused laugh "Key."

Zita jerked her head toward the battered coffee table "There," she glanced at Kim then snorted in disgust "You've no idea what your giving up. This is something you're gonna regret."

Ron glanced at the key then back at her nodding curtly "I know exactly I'm giving up and "I've regretted a lot of things Zita, trust me doing this isn't one of them."

Zita stiffened as if struck, her eyes narrowed and jaw muscles tightening. She obviously wanted to say something else, but apparently thought better of it and shoved past Ron to the door. Realizing that she wasn't about to have any help, she propped the box between her hip and the wall as she undid the locks and then stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Kim twisted back around in her seat from the doorway to stare at Ron with wide eyes. The blond seemed unbothered by Zita's actions or Kim's gaze, instead walking over to retrieve the key, placing it with the other objects in his pocket.

"R-ron-" Kim said softly but stopped when he glared at her.

"I'll get you some water," Ron said in a fury tight voice "Then you're leaving."

"I want to-"Kim began then fell silent as Ron, who was already moving toward the kitchen paused and looked back at her coldly.

"I don't care what you want," he said not bothering to mask the anger in his voice "I know he tried. I don't know why you bothered coming to see me...but since you did, he obviously tried." That said he turned back and continued on into the kitchen. He produced a small glass and filled it with water, coming back to hand it to her "Here,"

Wide eyed Kim cautiously took the glass, taking a small sip. After a moment of uncomfortable silence she spoke up focusing her attention the battered coffee table "I'm sorry-about you and Zita."

The blond's face tightened slightly but he nodded "Thanks..." he sat down in the chair and stared at her intently, his gaze both appraising and cold. Kim took another sip of her water, uneasy with his gaze. She wanted desperately to know for sure what was going through his mind.

"Did Monique come with you?"

Kim shook her head, taking her time with her water thinking, trying to figure out the situation she found herself in "No, she doesn't know I'm here."

"Does your mom?" he asked sounding uninterested.

"Well, yea she does...I-that's a long story Ron." Kim responded softly sipping her water once more.

Ron shrugged, settling back into the old chair "Whatever,"

Kim felt her temper flare, but quickly squashed it. She knew he wouldn't care, that he would be distant and cold. He had spent the last two years hating her. At least he wasn't telling her 'I told you so' about Josh. That might be a sign that he was willing to listen to her.

She looked down at the glass she was holding and then up at him "How's school?"

Ron, who had been gazing at a far wall, jerked slightly at the sound of her voice answering in a strained voice "Fine."

Kim, deciding to take a little gamble gave him a small smile "Gee, monosyllabic much?"

"Sorry, I just don't like talking to people that stab me in the back." Ron responded cooly and Kim inwardly winced, realizing she'd lost. Setting her glass down, half empty Kim settled back into the couch, getting comfortable.

"How'd you find me?"

Kim blinked at his question then shrugged "Anything's possible for a Possible."

"Except listening to anything other than..." Ron began then stopped, seeming to catch himself his anger hidden badly behind a facade of indifference "Yes, I suppose it is."

Kim shifted uncomfortable on the couch and looked around then "So, nice place..."

Ron snorted "It's a crap hole but its free lodgings this year."

"This year?"

"Yea, me and Brian alternate paying a years rent. This is his year to pay." He shook his head, his passive tone obviously forced "Nice guy, really, bit dark though."

Kim nodded and reached out careful retrieving her glass and finishing off her water in a small gulp "So," then Kim realized she had ran out of things to say. Well, no she still had things to say but she doubted Ron wanted to hear them. Besides he was being pleasant right now and she didn't want to risk upsetting him.

"So?"

"Er, so you get the bedroom?"

Ron stared at her levelly for a moment then shook his head "I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Oh, doesn't that hurt your back?"

"I've slept on worse."

Kim shifted uncomfortable at the abrupt end of the conversation wondering if should she force the matter.

"Time to go." Ron said, deciding the matter as he stood. Kim looking at him in surprise set her glass down and stood, she couldn't force him to stay and talk after all.

Still at least he was being pleasant for now, no sooner had she picked up her duffle bag than a thought occurred to her "Ron, where's Rufus?"

The blond paused and looked back at her "Dead." he didn't seem willing to elaborate, and Kim understood.

"When?"

"Last year." Ron started toward the door "Now come on."

Kim, already walking behind him reached out to place her hand on his shoulder. She felt Ron stiffen and Kim let him go almost immediately "Sorry-about Rufus I mean." Kim muttered and Ron seemed to relax.

"Yea"

Without another word he opened the door and ushered her into the hallway, joining her seconds later. Without a word he locked his door, the deadbolt sliding home with a heavy thunk and then started toward the stairs. Quietly they descended the creaking steps and then stepped out into the litter strewn landing in front of his building. The blond stopped, looking around ignoring the obvious threats.

Apparently satisfied he quickly left the landing to his building and started off down the sidewalk at a brisk pace. Kim was quick to follow, wondering if she would ever get the chance to say what she had come to say, but she quickly stopped worrying about that and concentrated on where they were going. Since she didn't know where the subway entrance was she had to follow him, even if he was angry.

Kim eyed the darkening neighborhood cautiously, her emerald eyes darting from dark shadow to dark shadow staying close to Ron, wondering how he could walk these streets without any sign of fear. With his hands shoved in his pockets, his body language spoke nothing but ease and his face lacked a sign of worry.

"I thought I was leaving," Kim asked finally after several minutes.

"I've got to pick up my paycheck first. If I don't then by the time we get to the subway I won't be able to get inside." Ron responded evenly, restraining his tone. He nodded briefly at a group of guys crowded around a stoop and Kim stared at him mutely.

It was obvious just how much an effort he was making to keep his temper, and it was also obvious that Ron had changed. It wasn't all that long ago that he would have been to scared to walk through a section of town like this and yet here he was nodding at guys that could be in a gang with familiarity.

Kim began to wonder about how many fights had he been in and how many visits to the hospital he'd made. This lead to wondering if he had ever cried himself to sleep or just how angry was he with her. Did he hate her completely or did he have some sort of non-angry emotion left for her? She stopped herself, realizing both the futility of thinking about it and telling herself she didn't care.

Glancing around she began wondering where exactly he worked, his white shirt and black pants gave her a clue, probably a restaurant. A waiter more than likely, apprenticing to be a chief. At least that was what he would be if they were heading down town, instead they we're moving towards a small gray building with a neon sing saying Rhodes Diner. A waiter or a cook, Kim decided. When they reached the corner directly across from the diner Kim spoke up "So this is where you work?"

"No, end of the other block..." was his instant and restrained answer. Then that said he crossed the street and Kim trudged alongside him. It wasn't till she reached the end of the block that she saw even more women dressed in outfits that left little to the imagination walking the streets.

Suddenly Kim had a startling thought as a few smiled at him in passing, what if he was a pimp? Or a dealer? She eyed Ron closely, but he didn't look at her. Kim wondered what he was doing, maybe he was going to try and get her hooked on drugs and pimp her out. She tightened her hands into fists, preparing to fight if she had to.

Then they came to a stop in front a medium sized brick building with women milling around the front of it. The bricks were aged beyond belief, appearing almost black and the two windows were painted with chipping black paint. In front fo the metal and wood door was a large man, dressed in a tight shirt and tight pants. Obviously a bouncer.

Kim glanced at Ron then up at the flickering neon sign that read 'XXX Strip Club: Tropicana Review-Ladies Only.' She felt her cheeks flushing realizing what kind of place this, she and Monique had visited one on Kim's last birthday. Then she realized what this meant, Ron worked here! Kim stared at him as he was talking briefly with the bouncer before disappearing inside.

What was his job? A dancer? No, he didn't have the right build for it, at least not the last time she had seen him without his shirt. She glanced around and then approached the door only to be barred by the bouncer who shook his head "We're not open yet, you'll have to wait."

Kim blushed wondering if it was tattooed on her forehead that she'd seen a strip show before.

She glared at the bouncer, knowing that it was just because of the crowd, but still: SHE WAS KIM POSSIBLE! She didn't want to see strange men stripping, even on her birthday she hadn't enjoyed it.

"Come on, move back..." The bouncer said gruffly and Kim sighed stepping away, giving in. She stayed close to the entrance however, wondering What exactly did Ron do here, this places didn't have waiters...not the type that Ron could be. If he was a stripper how good was he? Did he make good money? Why was he working here? Maybe he was the bartender, that could be a possibility, but it was going to drive her crazy till she knew for sure.

Kim had just laid out how to gain entrance to the building when Ron came back out, a white envelope disappearing into his back pocket. He nodded briefly at the bouncer and spotting Kim walked over "Come on, we don't have much time to make it to the subway." Then started off back the way they came.

Kim was hot on his heels, wanting to ask a thousand questions. She held her tongue however, startled when Ron finally spoke up, his voice harsh "Yes, I work at a strip club. The pays good, no I don't take girls home and really its none of your business what exactly I do there."

* * *

The leather bound wheel slid easily through the handsome young man's loose grip, guiding the white jaguar along the nearly empty roadway. Its headlights sliced through the night, while the radio played soft music providing a counter to the silence that filled the inside of the vehicle. The young man behind the wheel darted his eyes lazily from the road to his mirrors, then his speedometer. 

Seeing that things were as they should be, he reached over and turned the volume up on the radio, giving the gas peddle a tap. The jaguar sped forward smoothly, which brought a satisfied smile to the drivers handsome face. Satisfied with the speed and the cars performance he returned his thoughts to more pressing matters.

He briefly went over his plan for freedom once more, trying to spot a flaw of any time. Unable to see one he smiled, he had plenty of time. Those two had said a lot of things that, while neither had meant, had hurt each other. _She_ was still be back east and didn't have a clue what was going on here and he was already on the road heading for his first stop.

Suddenly he began to laugh at just how stupid _she_ and everyone else were. He had known Kim and Ron longer than any of them and he knew that no matter what, those two would always be friends. They might have been more, baring of course, the various plans that had been created to drive and keep them apart. Josh wasn't stupid, he knew what was up with those two.

When he had started dating Kim he had only meant to date her for a bit, get what he could from her and then move on. Kim had been the queen of the school and he wasn't about to let a chance to at least sample some of her wares go by. Stupid him, he had to date her longer than he intended. A few rash decision and he got caught in the middle of all the webs of deceit. It was his fault for that, but he would be damned if he would stay in them.

Josh wasn't just a handsome jerk, he was a handsome jerk that was also a master of revenge.

* * *

Kim felt trapped by her clothes, dressed as she was her lithe and very feminie form was shown off nicely. Which of course drew lustful and lecherous stares from the males now filling the street. Absently Kim pulled her hair back into a ponytail, preparing absent-mindedly for a fight. 

She glanced at Ron, the boys gait slow and measured. His hands where shoved in his pockets, the only sign that he knew just how dangerous things were becoming was the fact that his brown eyes were roaming everywhere. Yet never once did he look at Kim.

Kim couldn't decide how she felt about that, she had come several hundred miles to apologize to him and he was treating her like something on the bottom of his shoe. What was the matter with him? Did he blame her for what Zita did, or his failed life?

What the hell had happened to him? Kim wondered silently, it was like he had aborted his life. Was it really her fault that his life was this horrible? Yes she had said and done things to him that a best-friend didn't do, but she wasn't to blame for how he'd let his life turn out.

Kim was distracted seeing a group of guys across the street trailing them slightly. Where they going to try something on the subway or was it just a coincidence? The group turned down an alley and she glanced back at Ron who was staring at a dimly lit subway entrance.

Kim took a steadying breath as the continued on, drawing closer and closer to the entrance. She glanced at her watch feeling slightly panicked, only five minutes to get through the turnstiles, find her train and make it on there. She could do that, it would be easy.

However, she'd come all this way and his emotions and hurt feelings be damned she was going to say what she had to say before she left. Kim turned, mouth open to say something he spoke, his tone of tightly controlled anger "You'll be fine."

Kim hesitated, yes the anger had been there but had she heard a note of worry in his voice as well? "I know I will Ron. This is no big,"

She studied his freckled face, his 'Ron' brown eyes looking for something other than anger but couldn't find anything. Frowning slightly she decided to plow ahead with what she wanted to say "The reason I came out here Ron was to say sorry."

"You're going to miss your train." Ron said sharply, eyes narrowing.

Kim however wasn't about to back off, she had started and she was going to finish "I'm sorry about not believing you when you told me about what Josh was. What he'd try. About not believing you when you told me how stupid I was being with Josh. "

"Is that it?" He was stare was colder than ever "That's all nice, but you still don't believe that I didn't..."

Kim had a sudden flash of insight, that was it, why he was so angry. "Ron, I don't believe any of what Josh had told me anymore." She paused swearing she could see his coldness retreat and she smiled in relief "I mean, you wouldn't have tried to...maybe he tricked Monique too. Probably did, she wouldn't intentionally lie about that sort of thing."

"So does this make us fiends again? Can I, like, call you and we can talk about old times, and like, see each other from time to time? Cause that would be, like so super." Ron asked, his entire tone laced with sarcasm and his features clouded once more with anger.

Kim stared at him incredulously, what had just happened? She had been making headway and he was anger all over again? Over nothing? Suddenly Kim's own temper boiled to the surface and she didn't bother trying to control it "What the hell is the matter with you! I just apologized for Josh and what he made me believe and your treating me like scum. Are you blaming me for your life? Is that it!"

Kim saw the hand suddenly jerk from a pocket and raise in the air, palm toward her. She dully understood what was about to happen, the slap that was coming. But it didn't, he stopped his hand in mid-air though the look on his face showed just how much he wanted to slap her right now. Instead he lowered his hand speaking slowly not bothering to hide his contempt or his anger "Why did you want to say all this?"

"All what? About your life? It's true, whatever's happened to you isn't my fault. I apologized about Josh because I wanted to give us both closure."

"Gee, that's just so thoughtful." Ron snarled, glaring at her "By the way, you've just missed your train. Now your stuck in this neighborhood till the morning."

"Don't change the subject Ron! I know your upset with me, angry, but you shouldn't be, because-"

"You don't get it do you?" Ron suddenly shouted causing Kim to take an involuntary step backwards "I'm not upset with you. I hate _You_. Do you understand that? I.HATE.YOU. Not what you did, but _you_!"

Kim stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes. Watched as his face contorted with anger and hatred, his chest expand and contract from the force of his shouting.

"I don't want you here. I don't want to hear your voice, smell your shampoo, see your face! I just want you gone. Go away, far away. This entire damn apology is about you and what you need. And I hate that too." He paused his tone dropping but the anger and hate remained "I'm sorry Josh tried to rape you, really I am, but I don't need you around telling me that you're sorry you didn't listen to me about him."

Kim's mind was shattered at his outburst. He wasn't just angry with her, he actually hated her. Completely and utterly hated her. "I-" Kim squeaked only to be shouted down by Ron once more.

"Two damn years and you're still a selfish little bitch, KP!" He stopped, face contorting with the effort it took and then with a last hate-filled glare turned storming off.

Kim stood there, utterly lost and bewildered. Had she messed up everything? Was everything her fault? She wanted to break down, right here. She didn't care that there were a dozen or so guys ready to pounce on her, she just wanted to curl up and cry. Then she felt a hand grab her arm and yank her forward in a forced march.

She whipped her head around, hand ready to fire a punch when she saw that it was Ron who was force marching her. His face was still angry, but it no where near what it had been "Come on, its not safe here at night and your trains left already." he muttered and Kim wondered why he was being so thoughtful now.

"You can crash at the apartment and leave in the morning. I'm not that heartless you know,"

"Where are you going to sleep if I stay?" Kim asked cautiously, once he released her arm.

Ron, grumbling, didn't answer her immediately. He nodded at a few hoodlums and exchanged brief hellos with a girl dressed in skimpy clothes and too much make up. Kim began replaying the last few minutes, which seemed more like a lifetime, trying to understand what was going on.

"You'll get the bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch." Ron said, pulling her from her musings as they stopped on the curb allowing a car to fly by.

"But isn't Brian sleeping in the bedroom?" Kim asked slowly, trying to talk and figure out what was going on.

Ron grunted as they crossed the street and eyed down two figures in the entrance to an alleyway "He'll take the chair."

Kim was silent for a moment, then adjusting her duffle bag on her shoulder, looking down at the ground her voice trembling "Thanks Ron, for letting me stay."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't," Ron said distractedly eyeing a pack of slowly gathering gang members in front of a building across the street "Just remember you're leaving first thing in the morning." Kim nodded and studied him out of the corner of her eye.

His last outburst finally replayed in her mind. She felt a small, genuine smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, she hid it not entirely sure why she was smiling.

* * *

**AN:**

Another update, a quick one to. Amazing ain't it? Just don't get used to this, for some reason this chapter just wouldn't leave me alone till I wrote it. A big thanks goes out to my friend Fredrick Alyeious for his input. Go check out his stuff if you hadn't.

Just so where clear there is no huge 'Kim-apologies-and-everything-forgotten' scene in the next chapter. I'm only getting started with the emotional tort-er damage...honest.

Anyway, I hope that this chapter at least in some way measured up to the other, previous chapters and you forgive me if I've botched anything up.

Geor-sama


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
:  
:  
:  
:  
The bedroom was small, only slightly larger than a broom closet. However, unlike the rest of the apartment it was clean and neat. The bed was new, the dresser had been restained recently and the carpet wasn't shag. This had little bearing to the attractive female currently curled up under the heavy covers on the bed, sleeping soundly for once. At least she was until a pair of voices began drifting upon the air.

Groaning, the girl rolled over trying to bury her face into the surprisingly clean pillow. It did no good since the voices were growing in volume, forcing her to wake up. With a low grunt she did just that, cracking her emerald eyes open and listened sleepily to the conversation. "What was I suppose to do?" A hauntingly familiar voice said in an exasperated tone, as the sound of a refrigerator door slammed "Let her go on the subway and get raped?"

Their was a moment of silence and then a second voice spoke up, obviously male and in a calmer tone "You didn't have to take her to get your paycheck..."

"Right...I could have gone to get it later and give another private dance!" The first voice said bitterly "Look what's done is done. When she gets up I'm taking her to the subway."

"I thought you said first thing in the morning last night," the second voice said, followed by an even lower comment "Do you want her to stay?"

"I do not want her here!" the first voice said heatedly slamming something down "I won't wake her up because she'll beat whoever wakes her up black and blue."

This statement was followed by silence and groaning in protest the red headed girl sat up, allowing the blankets to pool around her. Her shirt was pulled taut over her body, but she didn't pay it much attention. Her stomach currently had her full attention and its attention was focused on her hunger and the wonderful scent that permeated the air.

"Well at least he can still cook," she muttered, then pushed the blankets off of her climbing out of bed to retrieve her duffle bag from the top of the dresser. Tossing it off handily onto the bed she quickly pulled the zipper down and rumaged through its contents pausing moemtiarly as her fingers came into contact with the hard edge of something important. She allowed her fingers to hesitate for a moment and then continued her search, eventually proudcing a set of gray lumps

Quietly she pulled off her shirt, replacing it with a loose, gray sweat shirt. Digging into the bag once more she produced a hairband and pulled her sleep tossled hair back into a thick ponytail, normally she'd have combed it out but she didn't feel that would be a good idea just now. That done she poped her neck and unsnapped her pants, working them down easily to reveal her tappered and toned legs. No sooner had she stepped clear of them than she was pulling up a pair of equally loose, gray sweat pants.

Lets see how many guys want to bother with me now, she thought smugly as she picked up her disgarded clothes and placed them into her dufflebag. Nodding decivsly she zipped it and slung it over her shoulder moving out into the small apartment. Unfortunately the place, if anything, looked worse than last night. Could be because of the conflicting information she had recieved from Ron. He claimed to hate her, shouted it to her face, and then this morning when talking to his roommate he had shown concern about her getting raped.

She couldn't hazard a guess what he was really feeling or thinking, he just wasn't the Ron she knew anymore. He was so bitter, but he could handle himself, so angry yet he was in control of it. Kim hadn't forgotten about the almost slap he had wanted to give her last night, but he had caught himself, held it...why? If he really did hate her he should have slapped her. She had deserved it if she was honest with herself.

"Heh, so you're the great Kim Possible?"

Kim half turned toward the voice, which came from the dingy kitchen, laying eyes upon Brian for the second time. He was medium height, with brown hair and wire-framed glasses. His clothes consisted of a dark shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and he had a look about him that bespoke only apath.

"Just Kim,"

The boy snorted eyeing her "So your the one that stabbed Ron in the back uh? Here I was expecting something...iunno, better." That said he returned his attention to his breakfast.

"What exactly does that mean?" Kim asked, her tone betraying just how much she wanted to take issue with that statement. Unfortunately the boy choose to ignore her statement and concentrate on his food. Letting out a snort of disgust Kim walked over to the couch and sat down, her duffle bag dropping to the floor near the coffee table. She glanced around, realizing Ron was no where to be seen, and then turned her attetion back to Brian "Where's Ron?"

"Shower." Brian grunted in response, waving vaguely toward a closed door Kim had assumed was a closet. Snorting in annoyance Kim crossed her arms and leaned her head back into the faded, sagging couch, closing her eyes. She returned once more to mulling over everything about Ron trying to figure out what exactly he was really feeling.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait sir," a young woman, dressed in a navy blue and white waitress outfit said as she transferred the covered plate to the clothe covered table. Smiling she lifted the lid revealing the high priced breakfast he had ordered, then went about preparing the rest of the table for her customer. The room the table, one of several, was large and well lit filled with a soft music. Once she was done she turned her attention to the patient young man she was waiting on, a slightly suggestive tone in her voice "Would you like me to do anything else?"

The young man shook his head, slightly a playful hovering at the corners of his mouth. He swept her with his eyes and brushed a stay lock of styled blond hair back into place "No thank you, not just now." Nodding the waitress flashed him another smile and turned walking away with the lid to his plate. Turning his attention away from her retreating figure she studied the flowers on his table, the gleaming silverware and crystal.

He listened to the soft early morning conversations filling the expensive restaurant which was only a block away from his hotel. Feeling at him he picked up his roll of silver and slid the ring holding it in place off and set it to the side then with a flick of the wrist unrolled it and caught the silverware easily. Setting them on his plate he folded the cloth napkin and laid to it to the side of his plate.

A look of approval passed over his face as he studied the scene and then picked up his utensils proceeding to dig into his breakfast with a reserved manner. He paused, savoring the taste, it was unbelievable just how lucky he had gotten to find a restaurant and a hotel of such caliber in the city. For one brief moment he had feared having to stay in a Super Eight motel, which of course were always placed in the worst sections of town.

Deciding not to dwell on such things he resumed eating his breakfast, disturbed once more by a stranger. He looked up and studied the older man standing next to his table, the suit spoke of power but the nervous look on his face revealed just how little power he had. Silently the man shifted on his feet, transferring his suitcase from his hand to the other unsurely reaching out to shake hands "Good morning Mr. Mankey,"

The blond raised an eyebrow "Why don't you sit down so we don't draw so much attention?"

Nodding the man pulled the opposite chair out and sat down, his briefcase finding a resting place beside his chair. After a moments silence the man spoke up "Mr. Lewis is sorry that he couldn't be here this morning. An emergency came up and I only found out an hour ago."

"That's fine. I understand, now then...do you have everything I requested?" the young man said, setting his utensils down for the moment, his gaze piercing.

"Of course," The older man said, confidence forming in his features "I was just relaying Mr. Lewis' apology. Now then, I warn you this information was very hard to acquire..."

"I'm aware of that," Josh said "Now, let me see what you've found."

The man quietly picked up his briefcase and unsnapped the latches producing a thick manila envelope and placed it on the table sliding it toward the young blond "We believe this is quite satisfactory. Mr. Lewis found several things he believed would be worth adding and I of course made sure to place the address and key inside."

Josh took the envelope quietly and broke the seal, thumbing through the contents talking distractedly "What did Mr. Lewis include in addition to the pictures and public records?"

"Xeroxed pages from an old diary, transcripts of sessions with a Doctor Bloom and sealed juvenile records."

Josh selected a glossy photo and studied it for a moment then looked up at his companion grinning "My my, you gentlemen really are through."

"Thank you Mr. Mankey, we try our best." The man said, laughing lightly and the blond sealed the envelope once more setting it to the side.

"Would you care for some breakfast? My treat."

"I have to decline," the man said smiling "I've had one to many breakfasts and besides, I need have to call my wife. Thank you for the offer though."

"I understand," Josh said easily picking up his utensils "Pleasure doing business with you."

The man rose, picking up his briefcase "Always happy to help the Mankey Family." Then tipping an imaginary hat the man turned walking out the restaurant. Josh took a bite of his breakfast and smiled to himself, happy to be back in the game and not just another pawn.

* * *

A knock on the door jerked the red head from the tendrils of the nap she was taking, without thinking she was on her feet and turning to face the apartment door. She watched as Brian glanced at his watch and then grumbling moved toward the door, opening it to allow another girl to enter.

She was tall, with a thicker build that Kim and dressed in a baggy blue shirt and blue jeans. Her face was attractive, rounded though it was, and open with a certain amount of friendliness in her gaze. Spotting Kim the girl raised an eyebrow turning toward Brain "Who's this?"

The bespectacled young man seemed to ignore her question as he moved back into the kitchen to open the fridge and start looking for something. The girl didn't seem satisfied and now ignoring the red head marched into the kitchen "I asked you who the girl on your couch was Brian,"

Sighing in what sounded like exasperation the boy answered her, turning toward the girl "Ron's problem."

Ashley turned looking at Kim critically then laughed "Oh, so does she got a name?"

"Kim Possible," The red head answered and Ashley's gaze suddenly cooled. That was startling to see, what was it about her name that had this effect on people.

"So you're the witch that stabbed Ron in the back uh? What you here for, to twist the knife?"

Kim felt herself stiffen as anger boiled up inside her. She kept it in check as she eyed the two, wanting to lash out at them and correct their obviously cockeyed view of things. Taking several deep breaths and counting to ten, Kim forced herself to relax "So how do you know Ron?"

The girl in question turned toward Brian, acting as if Kim hadn't said anything "So, where is Ron?"

"Showerin-" Brian started then stopped, unopened can of soda in hand and refridgerator door open, turning his attention to the bathroom door openeing. Ron hesitated just outside, cheeks hidden slightly with blond whiskers and his hair plastered to his forehead. However he was at least dressed in clean street clothes, which gave him a less business-like look.

"Hi Ron," Ashely said brightly but Ron chose to ignore her. He scanned the three of them quietly then settled his gaze on Kim.

"Lets go." Kim nodded, wondering why his voice sounded so...dead, flate...it was different from last night. She could see his anger, but now he just didn't seem to have as much fire. What was different, what was going through his mind? Why was he just standing there, staring at her with a dulled fury? Why, Why, Why? That seemed like the question of the day to Kim.

Finally he walked across the small apartment and then past her, heeading for the front door. Kim in surprise followed him oddly anxious to have one last chance to talk to him before she was out of his life completely.

Once they were on the street the two made their way through the early morning, Kim shivering in the chilly wind despite her sweats. Ron on the other hand seemed immune, despite his exposed forearms. The walked a block before Kim finally decided to broach the subject from last night "Did you mean what you said," she hesitated for a minute uncertian "about hating me last night?"

Ron grunted, bringing them to a halt at an intersection before continuing on still not answering her question. Kim, annoyed asked it again and once more received only a slight grunt. Annoyance turned to new found anger anger and she quickly blocked off his path, eyes narrowed "Damn it Ron, you will talk to me! I've had enough of this silent treatment from Brian and Ashley."

Ron stared at her steadily and then spoke the anger in his eyes blossoming anew "Yes," his voice was suddenly laced with a venom "I did." That said he pushed past her starting forward once more his tone considerably cooler "Come on."

Kim stared after him with wide eyes, unable to really process what he had just admitted. He really did hate her, he hadn't just been guided by his anger he had been telling her exactly what he felt! All of this had been a waste of her time the apology, the hope that maybe he might forgive her for not believing him about Josh. Hitting her brother. Everything, it was all just a huge waste of her time and effort because he really did hate her.

She felt like crying, but held herself in check. No, not here on the street while she was walking beside this hateful man that had been her best-friend. She would cry when she was alone, she wouldn't give this bastard the satisfaction of her tears. They reached the entrance to the subway a short time later and descended the nearly deserted stairs to the underground world.

Kim eyed the exposed girders and the postmarked concrete pillars, following Ron's lead. He lead her pass the turnstiles, dropping a set of tokens inside and then out onto the dark gray platform edged with dirty yellow caution paint. It was nearly deserted, which Kim thought was a good thing, then she saw that Ron took a spot near the edge of the platform near three mean looking young men of Spanish decent.

Kim absently stood on the other side of Ron, so that he was between her and the three men. She was getting a bad vibe from this situation and besides she didn't care to much what happened Ron right now.

She shot a glance at Ron then looked ahead, tuning out the men's intense conversation in spanish. It wasn't until a lull fit the air that she noticed and looked around at them to see Ron facing the largest of the three. The big man had his eyes narrowed and was glowering threateningly at Ron, and Kim wished she knew what had been said.

Then the big man spoke up, his english thickly accented "Yea, we were talking about you. Zita told us what ya did..." the guy gave Kim a brief, contempous glance and then looked back at Ron "She was nothing but good to you, you skinny punk."

Kim edged to the side of Ron, just enough to see Ron's facial expressions and to react easily should a fight start. Ron however, didn't change his relaxed body posture or the blank look on his face "She told you that I dumped her cause she was cheating on me?" The three glowered at Ron who merely raised an eyebrow "You gonna say something Carlos or are you and your brothers just gonna stare at me?"

Carlos seemed to draw himself up taller knuckles popping "I want you out of here gringo, this is my subway. Get your skinny ass outta here..." he paused, his smile turning cruel "But ya can leave that red head lil slut you brought."

Kim snapped her head around, eyes narrowed. Her own knuckles popping as she prepared to kick the their asses, nobody called her THAT. Ron however spoke up, his voice ten times colder than anytime he had ever spoken to her "You don't call her that. Ever."

"I'll call her that if I want." Carlos said as Kim eyed Ron in surprise.

The blond however responded in spanish, his tone angry and holding a hard edge "Tú no tienes el derecho a llamarla ella absolutamente nada. Usted debe ser casero con su propia mujer de todos modos, usted conoce Nieve. La muchacha que está atornillando Lenny en su apartamento ahora, como ella hacer diario eso usted salga."

There was a moment of silence and then Carlos made to lunge forward Kim was there, a hand smashing into his solar plexus driving the air out of him at the same time that his brothers grabbed him. He hung there in their grip, his breath raspy, and looking like a mad bull as he stared impotently at both Ron and Kim.

The blond turned away, staring a the empty tunnel. Kim on the other hand was alternating between looking at Ron and Carlos, wondering why she had just reacted like that. Ron hated her and a few minutes earlier she hadn't even cared if Ron had gotten hurt and yet she had just dropped the guy that was about to seriously hurt him.

Carlos finally recovered and ripped himself free of his brothers hands, towering over them but only Kim was looking at him. His gaze was slightly insane, but he held himself in check then stormed off, his brothers hot on his heels talking to him rapidly in gutter spanish.

Kim let out a sigh of relief and turned back to Ron, unsure of what to say or do. Ron it seemed was unwilling to look at her or say a word, intent on just waiting for the subway. He just seemed, she couldn't describe it, or wrap her mind around his actions. Finally she placed her hand his upper arm, speaking softly noting how he tensed at her touch "Thanks Ron...I don't think you should have lied about his girl cheating on him though."

"Don't thank me," Ron said stiffly, voice thick with anger or hatred Kim wasn't sure "He didn't have the right to call you that and I didn't lie about his girlfriend cheating on him. Both his brothers have had her too..."

Kim blinked pulling her hand away in shock "Wha? Both his..."

"Surprise," Ron said without a trace of sarcasm "It's how the real world works."

How the real world works? What was the matter with him? Kim wondered, then began fumming, begining to think he blamed her and that was why he blieved the real world was like this hell he was living in. A minute later, with a loud rattling the subway cars came hurtling out of the tunnel, easing to a stop and halting Kim's train of thoughts.

The doors opened and Ron stepped inside heading for one of the less damaged seats followed by Kim. What was he going to do, ride all the way uptown just to make sure she didn't hang around? Frowning she moved over to stand in front of him, arms crossed "Are you babysitting me?"

Ron stared up at her blankly, his response rather bland "You should hold onto a pole or something if your going to stand up."

"I'll be-" Kim started to respond before the car jerked forward and she stumbled to her side from the sudden forward momentum. She caught one of the poles and steadied herself looking at Ron with irritation. There was nothing to say though, she couldn't blame him since he had warned her in advance. Grumbling she moved back toward him, adjusting to the motion of the subway "So why are you coming with me?"

Ron looked at her unbothered, his tone bland yet again "I have things to do uptown," he narrowed his eyes finishing coldly "Or are losers not allowed to do that?" Kim opened her mouth to respond and then realizing she had nothing she wanted to say to him she closed it and took a page out of his book, looking away and staying silent.

She could feel her anger building however, wanting to explode and tell him exactly what she thought now. The rocking of the subway car lulled her slightly, but her anger refused to die completely. She glanced at him, spite flaring in her gaze each time she did. He was studiously not looking at her.

Kim snorted looking away out a window to watch the walls flash by but found herself staring hatefully at his reflection. It didn't take the subway long to reach its destination and silently Kim forced her way out onto the platform aware that Ron was hot on her heels. Pushing their way through the gathered crowd, the pair made their way up the stairs and stopped, eyeing downtown.

It was so different than where Ron lived, it was hard to believe they were in the same city. Satisfied Kim looked around at Ron, eyes narrowing, ready to unleash her anger. The blond stared back at her passively as he spoke in a surprising calm voice "Can you find your way from here?"

"So not the drama," Kim responded, her tone icy, pleased to see the look of mild curiosity he gave her. "Last night you said you hated me, this morning you said you meant it. I've tired to understand what you were thinking and now I know. You're an asshole and I'm sorry I ever came out here to try and talk to you."

The blonde's face went blank for a moment then tightened into a mask of anger "Then what are you still doing here?" He motioned his hands as if trying to scatter birds "Go on, leave."

Kim glared at him "Shut up! You don't get to order me around you jackass jerk!" Ron sputtered in anger and Kim narrowed her eyes, voice rising "Who the hell do you think you are? Uh? My boyfriend, or my friend?" She jabbed his chest hard stepping in toward him angrily "You're neither! You never have been and never will be...just an emotional repressed coward that can't take responsibility for his actions!"

Ron stared at her for a moment then reached out shoving her backwards by her shoulders, jabbing his finger in her face shouting back "Don't you touch me, you egotistical bitch! I didn't ask for you to come out here and disrupt my life! You did that on your own and then you think that when I refused to accept your ready made apology its because I'm an asshole?" He spread his hands out wide "Do you even know why I hate you! Do you even get it!"

Kim shoved him back, unwilling to back down and actually eager to start throwing punches "What is it uh? What! That I listened to Monique and Josh over you? Does that shock you, that I would listen to them? I'll admit I shouldn't have believed anything Josh said, but Monique has yet to lie to me! Never betrayed or kept a secret from me!"

"What the hell!" Ron shouted, his body language reading that he too was ready to start throwing punches "Come on Kim, say it! Tell the truth, you listened to Monique and Josh because they we're popular! Don't give me this bull about her being loyal or him being charming...they we're popular and I wasn't! That's why you listened to them over me."

"That is utter bull!" Kim shouted back, jaw muscles clenching "I listened to them because they weren't jealous! You could never understand that we were never going to be more than best-friends!"

Ron raised an eyebrow suddenly calm "I'm not the one that asked my best-friend to take my virginity," his voice lacked emotions and that worried Kim "and I wasn't the one that claimed to love her best-friend after they did."

"That has nothing to do with what I'm saying!" Kim shouted drawing several stares, but it didn't seem to bother Ron at all.

"Maybe not to you" Ron said quietly, his tone going icy "but it does to me. How did you expect me to act afterwards? Or when I saw you kissing Josh? Or when you told me it was a huge mistake..."

"It was," Kim said hotly, face clouding with anger "I had just gotten into a huge fight with my parents and I was angry. I had no one else to turn to! I asked you to do something, anything to make me feel better and you did! Then you freaked when me and Josh decided to take a second chance at dating!"

"That," Ron said, stepping in to jab his finger in her face "Is the damn point! I did that for you, I sacrificed my own damn virginity to make you feel better and then you treat what I did like trash! You were a stupid and selfish little bitch back then and you're still a stupid and selfish little bitch KP!"

"What!" Kim shrieked but his anger quickly eclipsed her own.

"I knew what he was and I told you over and over! You ignored me, said I was jealous and that I would get over it! Then you-" he took a breath, seeming to catch himself, face contorted with his anger, eyes clenched shut as his shoulders trembled with the effort he was using to restrain himself. "Goodbye," he finally ground out, his voice trembling with barely contained rage "I hope you have a good life and if I ever see you again it will be too damn soon."

Kim stared at him, her own anger evident. She wasn't going ot let him get onto his high, holier than thou, horse "No Ron! We're not done yet, you don't get to be the victim! Not any more, I lost my best-friend...my world has been shattered. You've treated me lower than dirt since I got here and I'm tired of it!" She jabbed her own finger in his face "You've blamed me for two years Ron, wake up! Everything that's happened to you is your own damn fault! What happened two years ago was, were your living now is, your relationships are! Everything in your life is your damn fault, not mine. Just like everything in mine is my fault. You don't get to be angry with me, you don't get to blame me either."

Ron trembled, obviously wanting to lash out. Instead he narrowed his eyes, voice choking with loathing "How conceded are you? I don't blame you for anything, all I feel for you is hate. This is my life, I've screwed it up and I will continue to screw it up...get it through your hard head, I!Hate!You!"

Kim's own eyes narrowed as she leaned in, almost nose to nose so that he couldn't miss her own anger "I get it Ron, I really do. Can you get this? I Hate you to!" She felt her body trembling wanting to tear into him even more, to beat him senseless to see him suffer. It was a sick feeling but she embraced it, because she could see that he had embraced the same feeling for her a long time ago. Breathing heavily they stared at each other, both unwilling to back down.

Then Kim felt an urge, it was a strange urge, one she wasn't used to having. Then when she realized what it was she blanched mentally, unable to believe she would have that urge now toward him! She hated him and he hated her! No way could she give into such an urge. Ron suddenly pushed her back, retreating like he was splashed with acid his face showing confusion and horror. Why? Had she tried to give in, or...had he felt the same urge? That would be it, that had to be it.

Her mind raced panicked beyond belief as she turned and moved to the curb, flagging down a taxi. she climbed inside and slammed the door angrily as she settled into the backseat. It was surprisingly clean, but she didn't pay any attention, instead handing over the card Justine had given her yesterday. That done she leaned back into the seat, resting her head and closing her eyes. What had prompted the urge? Why had it chosen that moment to rear its ugly head, it just didn't make any sense. She felt the taxi pull out into traffic and she tried to calm herself down, it didn't matter anymore.

Neither one had given in, and Kim was on her way to Justine's. She'd finish her break there and then go back to USC and forget all about Ron, the urge and everything else that had happened out here. It was a silent decision also, that she wouldn't cry about anything. She was Kim Possible she could do anything and she refused to shed a tear.

* * *

**AN:** I wish to apologize to the fans of this story. I believe last chapter I made a statement about 'only getting started wtih the emotional torment' I forgot what chapter I was currently in. It suggested that there was to be a long story, which Betrayal isn't meant to be.

It has actually probably ran longer than it should have...Anyway I apologize for my spanish...thanks goes to Yamal for his help. I hope this is a better translation that in the past.

Also If you have a suggestion for a possible sequel, or if you don't think I should do one, please leave it in a review, email me or IM me. (I only ask because some have asked for one) All of that said I am going to be quiet and concentrate on the next few chapters and see if I can't knock them out since I seem to be on a roll concerning this story.

Geor-sama


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
:  
:  
:  
:  
The bathroom was a cramped, small place lit dimly by yet another fading bulb. The air was warm, with muskiness to it that nobody who used it regularly would notice. The floor was dirty, but it not nearly as disgusting as it could have been. This was lost on the lean young man, with matted blond hair, climbed out of the shower. His pale skin glistened with both sweat and water droplets from his shower.

With unseeing brown eyes he wrapped an already damp towel around his waist, positioning himself in front of the off white sink and stained mirror. He quietly dropped his gaze to the edge of the sink where a thin, sharp piece of metal rested. Without any emotions on his face he plucked the razor blade up with two fingers, heedless of cutting himself and studied the metallic edge. "To easy," he muttered and then picked up the bladeless handle inserting the razor, returning his attention to the mirror.

Quietly he set the razor to the side and applied the shaving cream, not saying a word or looking away from the mirror. He appeared lost in his own little world as he picked up his razor, shaving on autopilot. Once complete and his freckles once more distinguishable from his blond whiskers he quietly rinsed the blade and then picked up his toothbrush, still not looking away from the mirror.

Once he had finished all of his chores, he remained unmoving in front of the mirror not saying a word and barely breathing. Then he turned stepping out into the small, cramp apartment. There located on the couch was Brian reading a book not giving him a second glance and Ron responded in kind. He passed through the small living space and paused, spotting a duffle bag near the coffee table.

Quietly he changed directions and retrieved it before heading on to the bedroom where his clothes, along with Brian's, were shoved. Once he stepped inside he set the bag on the bed and proceeded to dress, a pair of black slacks and another winkled, white button up shirt covering him. Once he was clothed, he glanced at the bag and moved over, opening it without hesitation. He stared at the clothes contained inside then raised an eyebrow, noting the corner of a picture frame. Reaching in he pulled the frame out and stared at the blood stained image it contained.

Minutes later Ron left the bedroom, holding the duffle-bag absently his face still blank of emotions. He walked through the apartment, unnoticed by his roommate and out the front door. After several minutes Brian, who was still absorbed in his book, turned the page speaking softly "Idiot,"

* * *

The apartment was large, decorated in a soothing color combination of blue and white. It was a two bedroom, on bathroom, affair with a very simplistic layout of furniture. The large living room had a moderate sized TV, a couch, coffee table, end-tables and lamps. The bedrooms were decent sized, with twin sized beds and dressers, located at the end of a short hallway just off of the living room. The medium-sized bathroom was located on the other end of the apartment and the kitchen was separated from the living room by a wall. It had seemingly brand new appliances, a small dining table and a refrigerator. 

It was definitely a nice place to stay and to the red head who was currently curled up on the couch, head resting on the armrest, it was a mansion. How could it not compared to the squalor that she had been exposed to not even a full twenty-four hours ago? A cramped, one bedroom apartment in the worst part of town, with hatred coming from all those dwelling inside. Allowing a soft sigh to escape her, the red head closed her eyes only to open them immediately, unable to stand the images that flashed through mind.

They weren't horrible images really, but she would prefer not to think about _him_. She _hated him_, loathed _him_, despised _him_. She paused and silently wondered why, if she hated him so much, exactly she was spending so much time thinking about _him_. The reason escaped her, as did the ability to stop her thoughts. Frustration finally settling in she rose and stretched with a soft groan.

The aroma drifting out of the kitchen caught her attention, she could already tell that dinner wouldn't be very satisfying. At least however, it would be food and be eaten in company that wouldn't hate her. Justine at least, seemed a bit friendlier than she had in high school. She wasn't a friend, but she was nice and tried to be pleasant. That Kim decided was a great improvement for the waspish blond genius.

She was distracted from her thoughts of a modest dinner, Justine, and him, by the knocking coming from the front door. Before she could decide what to do Justine's voice drifted out of the kitchen "Kim, can you get that?" The red head shrugged turned heading for the door. She took a quick peek out the peephole and froze, seeing an attractive girl of African-American decent with long raven tresses standing in the hallway.

"Monique?" Kim muttered, hand hesitating over the door handle. Several thoughts raced through her mind, the chief of which was how much she so didn't want to see Monique right now. Despite her confrontation with Ron, Kim remembered Middleton and Monique's attempts to be a best friend. She hadn't done so bad, but Kim knew Monique was no Ron and that was the problem. Kim had grown so used to a best-friend like Ron that everybody else didn't fit the role.

Kim however shoved her thoughts and feeling aside, hitching her false smile into place and opened the door "Hey Mon," The other girl returned the smile and greeting moving in for a hug which Kim returned. Once they had separated Kim stepped back, careful to keep her smile in place "I can't believe you're here. How'd you know?"

"Well of course I am. When I asked you mom and she said you were coming here to see Ron I caught the first flight I could," Monique stepped across the threshold and looked around mildly impressed before glancing back at Kim "So have you seen him yet?"

"Yea, we've had our 'talk. How'd you-" Kim started to say but was cut off by Justine walking into the living room talking.

"It won't be much, but I'm sure it'll be-" The blond genius stopped and stared at Monique with annoyed curiosity and then spoke up "Should I make more? I only fixed enough for the two of us..."

Before Kim could responded Monique smiled "Oh no, don't go through any trouble. I ate before I came over, I just want to talk to Kim. Figured she needed her best friend right now."

"Yes. I think she does as well," Justine agreed, her tone more distant as she glanced at Kim and then turned heading back for the kitchen.

Kim watched her leave and then once the door to the kitchen was closed once more she snagged Monique's hand and led her through the apartment and into the first bedroom. "So how'd you know I'd be staying here?" she asked as she closed the door, ensuring that they had privacy.

"Girl please. I talked to your mom remember? Wade contacted her to let her know you made it alright and that you were staying with 'Ms. I'm-so-sexual-repressed-that-butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my-mouth' in case she needed you for anything."

Kim suddenly felt very stupid for not realizing that Wade would have told her mom. That was so obvious that she couldn't believe she didn't think of it herself. Kim moved over to sit on the edge of the bed, glad that at least Monique wasn't going to chew her out for being so stupid and thoughtless about coming out here.

"So, tell me what happened between you two?" Monique said as she took a seat next to Kim on the bed, their thighs just barely touching and a hand resting on top of Kim's. The red head glanced at the hand briefly before plunging ahead in her answer, telling Monique everything save for that urge and the fact that Ron had taken her virginity, which was a secret she planned on always keeping. When she finished Kim closed her eyes summing everything up in one sentence "I was stupid for coming back out here."

"Hey, you said it not me." Monique responded, nudging her friend with her shoulder "So when you going to go get your duffle bag back?"

"Not tonight," Kim sighed and stood, moving toward the dresser intent on getting her mind in order "I'll probably do it tomorrow in the afternoon. Justine has this teaching thing at the University she's gotta go to."

"She's a teacher?"

"Yea. Anyway, I think Ron will be out of his apartment then too, I hope he is I don't want to have to deal with him." Kim half turned shaking her head "He's changed a lot Monique."

"So have you girl," Monique responded, reclining back onto her hands "Don't feel guilty for him Kim. You never led him on, just friends remember? His fault if he thought it was anything else."

"Yea," Kim said looking back toward her dresser "Not my fault..." she trailed off and furrowed her brow in thought. She had been saying that so much lately, it wasn't her fault that Ron had gotten jealous. She had always believed that, it had always seemed so true, but now she wasn't so sure. Had she led him on?

"Kim, you ok?"

Kim nodded "Yea, fine..." then lost herself once more in her thoughts about her actions and Ron. She desperately wanted an answer, because no matter how hard she tired she couldn't get herself to believe that she had been innocent anymore. The leaden feeling settled into her stomach heavily and she realized that his jealousy was her fault, because they had slept together and she had whispered those words when she had thought he was asleep.

Suddenly she was back in the old tree house, the night magical and different. She could feel the tears from her fight with her parents, the anger. The shouting and ranting and then...the comfort she had received from his hugs and how his lips felt against hers. She could feel the rough wood floor and the sounds and smells and his warmth. She forcefully shoved those memories away, knowing beyond any doubt that she had indeed betrayed Ron completely.

She gasped for breath as that hammered home and she reached out to hold herself upright against the horror. She was vaguely aware of Monique rising off the bed and moving over to touch her shoulder. Oh god, Kim wailed silently, what have I done?

"Kim...hey, come on...are you alright?" Monique asked from what sounded like a million miles away. Kim only managed a nod, desperately trying to regain control focus her mind on what she should do. Apologizing to Ron would be the smartest course, the only course, but how? He hated her and she still hated him, but she had betrayed him...things were suddenly much to complicated. She was saved the trouble of such complex thoughts however as a familiar voice reached her clearer than Monique's. Through her shut door the voice was muffled but Kim recognized it and she stiffened, straining to listen to every word uttered.

She heard Justine's voice, distant, saying that 'yes, Kim's here...' then the other voice clear and strong "I think she might want what's in here." She pushed off the wall and shrugging Monique's hand off eased her door open to peek into the living room. She saw Justine taking Kim's duffle bag "You could give it to her yourself..."

"No, you give it to her. I have to work..." Kim trembled stepping into the hallway, willing herself to face him now. But the front door clicked shut and it was only Justine left in the living room.

"Was that...did he bring my...?" Kim asked moving closer, aware vaguely that Monique was hot on her heels.

"What?" Justine said looking over at her startled and then nodded offering the duffle-bag "Yea, Ron said you might want..."

"I heard him," Kim said taking the bag, opening it. She quickly searched the contents and then dropped it, her voice growing hard "He took-" then not finishing her statement marched to the front door and slammed it angrily behind her leaving the two girls startled and worried. Kim hesitated in the hallway only long enough to decide which way to go and then marched off toward the two elevators, spotting him almost immediately.

Her anger quickly boiling to a white hot level she stormed toward him and grabbed his arm yanking him around as the door to the elevator opened. His face showed his surprise but Kim didn't care, instead jabbing her finger into his face as she shouted her accusation "Admit it!"

"Admit what!"

"You stole my picture!" Kim retorted angrily shoving him slightly "Now admit it!"

"You're picture?" Ron asked slowly, his eyes showing his anger flickering to life "YOU'RE PICTURE! What makes you think its your picture uh? Maybe its mine. As payment for what you took from me two years ago!"

"I didn't take anything from you!" Kim shouted back, moving in so that they were toe to toe "You didn't have any right opening by bag anyway! Who the hell do you think you are?" Ron was quiet for a moment, the only sound that of the elevator doors sliding shut once more.

"Who do I think I am?" he asked softly "That's an interesting question."

Kim felt her explosion of anger return with an added bout of annoyance at his response "Shut up! It was a rhetorical question. You didn't have any right going into my bag, or to take my picture."

"I think I did," Ron responded, the softness in his voice disappearing instantly "So why don't you back the hell off!"

Kim's response to this was to shove him "No! I don't care what kind of justification you've developed in your twisted mind. I don't care if maybe you were entitled to talk to me like trash, but you have no damn right to take anything of mine I don't want you to have!"

"Oh," Ron shouted, shoving her in retaliation "Is that right? You egotistical bitch, you stole from me so why the hell shouldn't I steal from you?" Glaring at her with a great amount of venom he turned viciously jabbing the down button once more.

"I never stole anything from you!" Kim said forcefully, grabbing his arm and yanking him back to face her as she shoved a finger in his face "NEVER! I don't care what you have in your twisted mind, you didn't have the right to go through my bag and steal MY picture!"

Ron knocked her finger out his face with his hand shoving his own into hers "I don't care about what you have to say. You also don't have the right to shove me or to come traipsing back into my life unasked!"

Kim, eyes narrowed shoved him hard "I didn't want to come back do you realize that? I had to though, because I owed you an apology!" She took a breath, mastering her anger "Now you owe me one! And you need to give me my picture back."

The elevator doors opened once more and Ron turned toward them "No," yet before he could take a step he was grabbed by the arm and pulled backwards so hard that he stumbled almost falling. He rounded on Kim as the doors shut, his face revealing his anger "What the hell do you think your doing? I'm going to be late for work and you don't have any damn right to grab me KP!"

"Oh yes, that's right! You're the great Ron Stoppable, on your holier-than-thou-because-I'm-a-victim horse!" Kim shouted "You don't get to walk away. Not this time. I don't give a damn if your going to be late for work, or anything else for that matter. You are going to apologize and give me my picture back!"

"Apologize?" Ron said for a moment incredulously before becoming harsh "Screw that and you! I'm not going to apologize for anything..."

"Yes you are!" Kim shouted shoving him hard once more. This anger, loathing, hatred, it was all so new to her. She wasn't even sure if it really was for Ron or for herself, she only knew that she could shove him and shout and rave. When he shoved her back just as hard she retaliated by shoving him hard enough to make him trip.

Ron righted himself and glared at her, his anger appearing ready to boil over "You're pushing it...I mean really pushing it. This isn't high school! You don't get to push me around, you lost that right a long time ago! So get that through your thick head!" All of that said he shoved past her roughly and jabbed the down button once more, hard and with a great deal of force.

"You we're never this big an asshole in high school!" Kim said hotly grabbing his arm yet again and yanking him around to face her "Give me that picture and apologize."

"Is that all you can think about!" Ron shouted, face livid as he pulled his arm away from her grasp "That damn picture and how I was in high school! I've said it before and I'll say it again KP, you're still a selfish bitch!"

Kim felt her anger, it had been ready to explode already just like his. It was only her great self-control that kept it in check and now that was gone. There were those words again 'selfish bitch', he had called her that before and it had angered her but never like this. Because now she knew just how true those words were. Guided by anger and guilt and an impotent rage at herself she lashed out, her open palm smashing into his cheek whipping his head to the side from the force of the blow, leaving an angry red mark on his pale, freckled cheek.

Then suddenly her world erupted into stars of pain as he reacted on instinct and swung out with his own open hand, slapping her cheek in return. Her vision was obscured for a moment as her hair scattered across her eyes from the force of the blow. Her first instinct, her very first instinct born from years of personal combat was to attack, but it was her second instinct that took over. Her eyes watered before warm tears slid down her cheeks, not from the slap but from the knowledge of who it was that had just slapped her.

Through the tears and hair she looked back at him and saw the horror that was etched on his features, how his arms hung limply at his sides. A sob wracked her body, the image doing more to destroy her. He looked as horrified and destroyed as she felt, so helpless and lost...and then he reached out toward her slowly and awkwardly stammering "I-I-I d-didn-"

Kim was lost but when his fingers were inches from touching her she retreated, cringing from his touch shouting at him "Stay away from me! Don't touch me!" She bumped into a wall and rested there for a moment watching him, her world shattered into a million pieces. She watched him stare at her lost and then he moved backward bumping into the elevator doors his eyes not wavering from her.

They both continued to stare at each other, Kim crying and Ron looking truly horrified, and then the doors to the elevator opened and he stumbled backwards into the car. Then suddenly he was gone, the doors closed and Kim stumbling raced back along the hallway to Justine's apartment. She tripped and would have fallen if not for a pair of slender arms catching her, not that Kim cared. She was gone, lost in a world of dark despair, unknowingly whimpering a single name.

* * *

Quietly a bedroom door opened admitting an attractive woman with long black hair, who was dressed in a white blouse and blue jeans. In her grasp, seemingly supported only by her arms, was a red head who was sobbing and whimpering a name over and over. The two women crossed the darkened bedroom and after several moments the red head was finally put into the bed and covered up. 

After a moment of double checking, the black haired woman turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door opened just enough. She paused in the hallway and then turned marching back into the living room, her face a mask of righteous fury. "That was a horrible fight," A waspish blond haired girl said as she rose off her couch, the duffle bag seated on the coffee table "Did she go to sleep when you got her to bed?"

"No," The black haired girl said hesitating to stare at the blond woman "Do you know where Ron works Justine?"

"Several blocks away, in a strip club," Justine responded "I think you should leave it alone and stay with her."

"I don't care what you think," the other woman said hotly "I'm Kim's best friend and nobody does that to her."

"Monique, not to rain on your parade, but they obviously have something complicated going on and I think Ron is still her best-friend." Justine said, crossing her arms.

"What?" Monique looked at her closely, eyes narrowed "I've been with her for the last two years, I'm her best-friend...best friends don't slap each other, or hate each other or anything!"

"Whatever," Justine sniffed disdainfully "The club is called the 'XXX Strip Club' I think...ask around and I'm sure you'll find it."

Monique nodded and marched to the door, pulling it open she stepped out into the hallway and then taking a breath moved off to the elevator, obviously readying for her hunt. Surprisingly it didn't take her long to find him, once she had reached the street she only had to go to her right and make it two blocks before finding the boy. He was seated on the bottom set of steps to another apartment building, head resting on his forearms that were propped up on his knees.

She took only two steps before he spoke up, his voice hallow "I wouldn't get any closer if I were you."

Monique paused glaring at him "Why not, you'll slap me? I'm not as fragile as Kim is Ron." when he lifted his head to stare at her, she took an involuntary step backwards. Seeing the faint smile on his lips Monique snorted "So this-"

Ron however cut her off, his tone curt "What do you want?"

"I'm the one that's going to be talking you self-centered-"

"Shut The Fuck Up!" Ron suddenly exploded, springing from the steps quickly forcing Monique to back away terrified. He stopped short of her, his chest heaving and face filled with murderous hate "You think you have a fucking right to come here and lecture me? To insult me?" He trembled in suppressed rage as he worked to control himself.

"I-"

"Who the fucking hell do you think you are? I hate to tell you this Monique, but you're not Kim and you never will be. I was willing to tolerate her shit but I'm sure as hell not willing to tolerate yours!"

"What the hel-" Monique started then fell silent as Ron shouted her down yet again.

"I said shut up!" His voice echoed into the night and his face was a bright red from his anger "Now listen carefully, I want you to back the hell off and shove that lecture you want to give me. Because I already know I shouldn't have slapped her! I don't need some self-righteous bitch, full of her own self worth, sticking her nose into my business!"

"Oh, are you going to do something if I don't?" Monique taunted, once the shock of his outburst had passed.

"You don't get it do you. The restraint I showed with Kim doesn't apply to you, just being this close its all I can do to keep from hurting you. Because _she _was a friend, _she _deserved my restraint and you don't. What_ she _did was bad, but what you did was worse and for that I am more than willing to-"

"To slap me? To beat me to a pulp?" Monique rolled her eyes, crossing her arms "Sorry, but that just doesn't scare me."

"No," Ron said his voice dropping to a hoarse whisper so that only she could hear him "I'll kill you. If you think I'm playing try me. I know exactly what the hell I did. Now get the fuck out of here!" Monique stared at him in wide eyed incredulity and he stared back, gaze lacking any warmth or emotion. Obviously unsettled Monique backed away before turning to run back to the apartment building where Justine and Kim were.

* * *

AN: 

Another chapter in the bag. This one was really hard to write, due to the fact that I have just seen 'So The Drama'...for the tenth time or so...but that's neither here nor there. Anyway, this chapter should have proven thought provoking, now i'm off to see what else my muse can produce.


	10. Chapter 10

Betrayal  
-Chapter 10-  
:  
:  
:  
:

The first thought that came to Kim as she woke up was of how utterly horrible the world was. She wanted nothing more than to retreat into that unknowing state of sleep, to escape her life and the lingering sting in her cheek from the slap she had received. Despite her best efforts she couldn't, thus she was forced to lay there wide awake in the dark room hidden beneath her stifling heavy blankets.

Kim dully realized something, it would have been shocking if she had any shock left in her: She had no emotions left. She couldn't laugh, or cry. She couldn't remember what it felt like to love or to hate, she was utterly devoid of any emotions at this moment. For the first time the despair, loneliness, and confusion were gone. In they're place was an utterly frank and brutally honest series of thoughts. Mainly these thoughts consisted of remembering the slap and of realizing how right everyone had been; life really wasn't worth living.

These were thought without emotions, they came to her as if they were bland unimpressive facts. Finally she spoke to herself, her tone devoid of any human feeling "I'm done." Whatever that meant se wasn't entirely sure, it could have meant thousands of things, however it also seemed to summed up everything about her. Her She had nothing left, no energy to keep going or any desire to do anything. Whatever had made Kim go, that indefinable source that had made her the hero was gone.

It had taken her years and an unbelievably painful road, but she had finally bowed to defeat and given up. It was that simple, that effective. Kim closed her eyes, detachedly trying to find any semi-balance of emotion left in her but there was none. The slap didn't even evoke any, the memory was still crisp and clear, but she didn't feel any emotions. It was this alone that cemented the fact that she didn't care in her mind.

Quietly she opened her eyes once more as the door to her room creaked open, a small amount of weight being placed on one foot. Then a head appeared, topped with short blond hair and a severe looking face "Oh," the woman said softly "I thought you were still sleeping Kim." The red head in response made an indistinct noise earning her a concerned look from the other woman "You want me to stay?" Kim made another indistinct noise and the woman sighed "I'll be at that teachers meeting at the University if you need me."

Kim remained motionless and Justine let out a sigh full of frustration before she retreated back through the door. Distantly Kim heard the front door to the apartment close a few minutes later, allowing only silence to fill the apartment. Not that it mattered to her, she just didn't care if she alone. All she wanted was for everything to be over, that was all, it was just too hard, too painful. As if her body had made a decision and declined to tell her mind, she cast aside the heavy blanket and slid out of bed.

She paused, spotting her duffle bag near the dresser. Her gaze didn't linger and instead she padded quietly out into the empty apartment and turned, as if on instinct and made her way through the silent and cold place. She crossed the living room without glance, moving directly to the bathroom. Opening the door she flicked the light switch and stepped onto the ice cold tiled floor. Quietly she moved across the small room to the sink where the medicine cabinet hung, ignoring her reflection in her quest.

Once there she rummaged through the cabinet's ordered content, seeking something that was just beyond her consciousness. Then her hand found it, a white and red bottle with a childproof cap. Without thought she popped the lid and paused staring at the round, small white pills contained inside wondering just how many it would take. How long would it take. Would anyone find her in time. Now that she had the pills and understood what her body was suggesting, she decided if she would do this she wouldn't do it in the bathroom.

closing the cabinet she turned and walked out of the room, turning the light off as she moved back toward her dark room. Once inside she hesitated, considering everything carefully. It wouldn't be right to be found in sweats, the small part of her mind that was objecting to the whole decision was asking why she wanted to change clothes if she didn't care about anything else. Kim however ignored this and picked up her duffle bag, then moved to her bed where she sat down and considered both the pills and her bag.

"So this is how it feels," Kim whispered to herself in a hallow tone, realizing for the first time that what she was feeling had to be familiar to one other person. Quietly she sat the bottle on the night stand near the bed and began pulling things out of the duffle bag.

* * *

The handsome young man behind the leather bound steering wheel of the white jaguar was very pleased with himself. All of his plans for freedom had come to fruitation without a hitch and now he was working on the details on his plan for revenge. It was to be intricate, to be precise, to be for lack of a better word Perfect. Of course it involved Kim and Ron, those two had been the whole reason he was forced into this situation. His plan, such as it was and of which he was very proud, was both his revenge and his way of making amends to those two. 

He really did think highly of them after all and he had been made to hurt them both. This would ease his guilty conscience and make him feel better about what he was going to do. Because the _bitch_ that had ruined his family was going to suffer, he was going to take everything she cared about and he was going to get revenge. Step one was simple, get Kim and Ron back together. Step two was to get _her_ under his thumb. Step three was to ruin _her_, destroy _her_ reputation, _her_ standing. Step four was even simpler, make _her_ disappear.

He smiled, changing lanes reading the green turnoff sign as it blurred by. He was going to enjoy this, he excelled at revenge and he had been on a very short leash for a very long time. He reached out, turning the radio down as he quietly took the ramp up onto another highway that led into Ypsilanti. Once he had adjusted his speed and his location in the light traffic smiled deciding to get the ball rolling.

Scooping up his cell phone he glanced at it briefly to make sure he pushed the right speed dial number and then placed it against his ear. Hey was already predicting how the conversation would go, he felt a moment of sadness for the _bitch_ she should have never tried to mess with his families business. He smiled, easing back on the speed as the ringing finally stopped "Well hello there Marie," He listened for a moment then laughed "Just wanted to tell you that you should never put all your eggs in one basket."

He listened and shook his head "Yes, I've gotten everything back and interestingly enough I've got bonuses!" Yes, there was the tone of worry that he had expected. Now he'd just ease his way into revealing what he had "Well, all I can say is I think brain surgeon conventions are under rated. I guess what happens there stays there...unless you've got pictures of a certain red headed doctor having an _extremely_ good time."

He nodded, listening to the stammering on the other end before interrupting her "You know, maybe I should let hubby see these pictures. He might be interested in seeing what you were up to while he was taking care of the kids in Middleton." Josh took a moment to check his mirrors and adjust his speed listening to her pleading and threats absently. Shaking his head he cut her off "Be quiet. Now you're going to help me out, several times of course...I got a few friends that would love to have some 'private' check ups."

He laughed openly at her impotent rage, amused at how easy it had been to make her explode. It was absurd, really it was. He held all the cards and she didn't hold anything. Still, it was time he got onto his actually plan "Calm down. Now!" He paused, then satisfied he continued "Now then, like it or not your going to help me. You know what I can do if you don't, so don't make me make the obvious threats. Understand?" He nodded and glanced at the road seeing his was alone, the buildings of his destination a speck in the distance "Just remember that everything that happens to you is your fault. You should have left my family business alone, now then ready to help me out?"

He nodded grinning "Thought you'd feel that way. Just remember, what I said." When he was satisfied that she was beaten, he chuckled "Now then, this is what I want. You're going to get Kim to transfer schools. Put some motherly pressure on her but I want her out of U.S.C. by the start of next semester."

He checked his gas gauge nodding to something then smiled, his voice hard "I don't care if you don't think she'll go. You make her go, you're paying for her education after all. As for where I want her to go, the University of Michigan." He savored the silence that her torment was creating in her. It had to be tearing her apart, all her efforts tossed aside by her own hand, it was delicious. "That's where I want her to go, get used to the idea and she better transfer or else."

He glanced at the radio clock then smiled "I'll see you back in Middleton Mrs. Possible, this was a very entertaining conversation. Later babe." That said he moved the phone from his ear and end the end button, before dropping the phone to the seat beside him. Now that he had that behind him, he was immensely pleased that it had gone exactly as he had pictured it going, he had only one thing to do. A visit to the 'XXX: Strip Club' and he could be on a plane, winging his way back home. Josh couldn't help but start laughing at it all, everybody was a puppet now and he was a puppet master. Life was sweet.

* * *

Grumbling slightly to herself, an attractive women with raven black hair and a light chocolate complexion strode down the deserted hallway arms laden with a set of small paper sacks. She hadn't meant to actually volunteer to fix dinner for tonight, it had Just sort of happened. After Ron, she was the only one in the group that could cook halfway decently and since Ron was now estranged it had fallen to her. Unlike Ron, she didn't enjoy cooking. Why cook when you could buy nacho or some other food, or so she was found of saying. 

She stopped at a door and adjusting the sacks to hold them awkwardly she fished for the spare key that Justine had given her last night before she had fallen asleep on the couch. "Come on," The woman muttered as the key escaped her grasp "I can't hold this stuff with one hand!" Finally her fingers closed around the cold and forlorn key, before unlocking the door and pushing it open with her hip forgetting about the key.

She paused in the livingroom listening for any sign that Kim was up, finding none she quietly continued into the apartment, heading into the kitchen. She slipped into the kitchen quietly and deposited her bags on the counter, allowing a sigh to escape her. Kim had been so out of it yesterday after the fight, almost as if she had been broken but Monique of course knew that wasn't possible, Kim was too tough for that. Still she was worried and this lack of noise bothered her and before she knew it she was padding down the short hallway to Kim's half-opened door.

Cautiously she peeked into the dark room and blinked seeing Kim sitting on the bed, legs crossed and holding something gently as if it was the most precious thing in the universe. Frowning Monique started to move away from the door when Kim spoke up, her voice low and mournful "He was sorry," Monique stopped and Kim looked over at her, unshed tears in her eyes "He was sorry, Mon and I picked a fight."

Against her common sense Monique slipped into the room and moved to the bed having a seat across the girl Now she could see what she was holding, something made from construction paper. Having taken that in she looked up to lock eyes with Kim her voice soft and searching "About what?"

"He...h-he said he hated me and he called me a selfish-bitch..." Kim whimpered dropping her gaze to the piece of construction paper in front of her. I was covered with a child like scrawl and in the shape of a heart "I made this for him in the second grade, I made fun of him...I can't even remember why, but I was mean to him for no reason. He was my best-friend even then and I made him cry, mom suggested I make him this when I told her how horrible I felt. I was only playing when I was being mean, but Ron didn't know that."

"Kim,"

"Mon, I gave him this the next day and he forgot everything and forgave me. He kissed me on the cheek." Kim let out an emotion filled sigh "I know why he took the picture now, he wanted to... he was trying to show me how much he cared by giving me something so precious to him. He was trying to show me that he really didn't hate me as much as he claimed."

"Oh," Monique mumbled uncomfortable only to wince as Kim, who had seemed on the verge of crying, suddenly grew angry.

"Oh! OH! That's all you can say to the fact that he came her to show me that I wasn't just some worthless bitch that didn't have anybody? That he actually cared about me, despite what he said? That he did that and I picked a fight and hit him!"

"Whoa," Monique said, shocked by the anger in her voice and held her hands out in a peaceful gesture "Calm do-"

"No! I've screwed everything up...my life, his life...my family!" Kim shouted only to stop as she heard a small tear in the construction paper heart. That seemed to calm her and she set the heart on the bed carefully, continuing in a more subdued voice "I was going to kill myself, put an end to-to everything. I've lied to you too, because I slept with Ron and I told him that I loved him..."

"Wh-what? When did you..." Monique asked, her mind in a whirlwind of surprise

"A few days before Josh asked me out again...and before you convinced me to give him another shot. I was so stupid...I had-I'm not even sure what I had, but I gave it up for two years with snake in the grass." Kim paused closing her eyes "I'm going to see Ron again, I don't care what I have to do but I'm going to tell him...everything...how stupid I've been and that he was right about me."

Monique let the silence settle over them, unable to say or think of anything. It was just so much to absorb, Kim and Ron had...she had always suspected something but to have it thrust in her face so blatantly. When she finally spoke her voice was bare of anything she was feeling "I understand Kim. Why don't you lay down and get some sleep while I go start on dinner? It'll take a while, maybe afterwards we can go with Justine to see Ron."

"I-I...what time is it?"

"Nine past twelve." Monique answered as she glanced at her watch then looked up at her friend "You need some sleep, you don't look like you've slept all night." That said she quietly stood up and cleared the bed, being extra careful for Kim's sake with the construction paper heart. Once it was on the night stand and the pill bottle was secure in her pocket, Monique turned back to a still sitting Kim "There we go..."

Nodding the red head laid back in her bed and Monique quietly pulled the blankets up to cover her friend up and kiss her forehead talking softly "Things will be fine, you'll see..." when Kim nodded mutely, Monique kissed Kim's temple and turned walking of the room her face revealing several emotions.

* * *

"We don't normally get, that is to say..." the pudgy man with watery eyes said to the well toned young man walking behind him as they headed for a back room to the dark establishment "I don't know if we have any...that is to say, all our dancers are straight." 

The boy smirked, glancing sidelong at a girl and a male dancer disappearing into a private room "That's obvious Mr. Nox, but I've got an old friend working here. He'll suit me fine."

"Oh, we don't judge here..." the pudgy man said then stopped blinking "Who's this old friend?"

The boy in question snorted "I'll tell you after you get me to a room." The man nodded and started off once more, till they reached the last room. Obviously the real money made wasn't in the drinks or the dancing, but in the private rooms. Some guys would never come out and most of the women that slinked out of the rooms looked extremely guilty but satisfied. It left little to wonder about what really went on in some of those rooms. It was a nice set up Mr. Nox had, but that was the furthest thing from the young mans mind as he stepped into the small, dimly lit room.

"Here it is, I hope you find it-"

The boy however turned and handed the man cash talking in a clipped annoyed tone "Fine, fine...Just send Ron in."

"Ron? Ronnie?" Mr. Nox squeaked then laughed "I knew he was queer! He never-well lets just say that more than a few women have complained about his lack of interest. Good bartender though..."

"Whatever, just get him." The boy grumbled and the pudgy man nodded, hurrying out of the room closing the door behind him. Once he was alone the boy let out a breath and took in the room more closely, it was smaller than any backroom he had been in before. But the floor was tacky and the air stale with a scent that was better off unknown. He scowled in distaste before he moved to the only chair in the room. It was of the folding variety but it had some padding so as to be mildly comfortable.

He shook his head and cautiously sat down, crossing his arms to stare at the door and wait. He hated this place, he couldn't even imagine how Ron felt about working here. Maybe he enjoyed it, women fawning over him when he did dance. Josh doubted it though, even if Ron was a regular dancer and the girls did like him like that, Ron would never like it here or enjoy it. At least he didn't think the boy would.

Shaking his head he closed his eyes, letting his thoughts wander. They eventually came back to what would happen when Ron came in and saw him, several flashes of deadly violence passed through his mind and then several of reluctant acceptance. He weighed everything up mentally, and decided that the most likely would be a checked deadly rage, which of course meant he would take some convincing to listen to anything.

A minute later the door creaked open and allowing the blond male in question to step into the room, he was taller and had more of a lean muscular look to him. His left wrist was freshly bandaged and there was a shocked expression changing to anger on his face. This anger soon became hate and the blond's jaw muscle clenched while he balled a hand into a white-knuckled fist "Josh."

He smiled in response "Funny the type of people you run into,"

"Give me one reason..."

"Hey, relax. No reason to get violent," Josh reasoned standing as he did so "Besides I'm here to help you out."

"I'm trying to keep from killing you." Ron snarled, eyes narrowed.

"That would be a waste of time for both of us," Josh sighed, mentally wondering how to play this boy as he needed to be played.

"I don't want you're help, Josh." Ron snapped half turning to walk out of the ajar door.

"Wait," Josh said crossing the small room, holding up an envelope "You really should hear me out. This is important, about Kim." Ron hesitated and Josh plunged ahead"It's about keeping her safe." Ron looked back at him and Josh thanked his lucky stars his gamble had worked "There's a snake in the Garden." Ron turned around completely and shut the door behind him, face serious and eyes hard.

* * *

**AN:**

Yes! Kim's mother was the one that has been blackmailing Josh and was the one that made him date her...and she was the one that made him hunt Kim down after she left. Makes you sorta wonder what else I'll pull don't it? XD

As for the line about obvious threats, lets face it every time somebody blackmails someone they make the same threats 'I'll send them to your family, friends, where you work and etc.' Josh didn't feel like bothering with stating obvious threats.

Geor-sama


	11. Chapter 11

_How does it feel?  
__How should I feel?  
__Tell me how does it feel,  
__To treat me like you do?  
__-Orgy ("Blue Monday")_

Betrayal  
-Chapter 11-  
:  
:  
:

Silence reigned in the small backroom for several moments until a tacky suction noise took its place as Josh turned and strode back toward his chair. Turning he studied the other young man, reading the tautness in his stance correctly "I'm glad that got your attention."

"Save it Josh," Ron retorted, eyeing the boy darkly "Lets hear about this snake."

"We can be civilized about this can't we Ron? I mean we are friends..."

"You tried to rape Kim!" Ron snarled, face contorting in badly suppressed rage.

"True enough, but honestly, why dwell on that? I mean I didn't succeed now did I, so look at it like this. I just got over-excited, she's beautiful after all wouldn't you agree?"

"Just tell me whatever the hell it is you want to tell me Josh and then get out of here."

"No people skills at all," Josh muttered before tossing the envelope toward the blond. It landed on the ground and Josh eyed Ron closely "There. Everything in that envelope will fill in all the blanks, it's not a magic pill that'll make everything all better but it will give you two a chance."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, stooping to pick up the envelope.

"You and Kim," Josh sighed "I mean you too belong with each other...you'd have probably even been engaged by now if I hadn't messed things up and if Monique hadn't acted in her own self interest."

Breaking the seal on the envelope Ron pulled out the papers, scanning them with a scowl "These are diary pages, and transcripts of a psychologist..." Looking up he held the packet aloft "What does this have to do with jack?"

"Read them Ron, its obvious if you'd just apply what brains you've got! Those are from and about Monique, you know the witch that convinced Kim to believe me over you two years ago."

"What the hell are you-" Ron started then grunting looked down at the papers. His eyes flickered across the lines, his hands clutching the papers tightening with each passing minute. Looking back up he stared at Josh with a seeking gaze "There is no earthly way this could be true..."

"Oh good God!" Josh exclaimed in exasperation and stormed across the room so that he was within arms reach of Ron, snatching the envelope and papers out of the blonds hands "Give me that," upending the contents onto his hands he tossed the envelope away and thrust the stapled papers back at a startled Ron then held aloft a dog eared photograph "Recognize anyone?"

"Monique," Ron hissed dangerously "I'm guessing that little girl is this Keisha..."

Josh nodded shoving the picture into Ron's chest "That's right genius. I'm telling the truth, that's a picture of her little sister. Taken five years ago and four months before Monique moved to Middleton."

Clutching the papers and picture in his hand Ron studied them a moment before looking up at Josh "Monique was the best actress in school," that said he looked back at the papers.

"Funny ain't it," Josh said slowly "Her little sister dies in a bus accident four months before moving to Middleton and Monique just happens to have everything in common with Kim. Seems to be the best-female friend you could ask for..."

"She did her research," Ron muttered "Josh...do you know what happened that night you and Kim went to your first dance?"

"Just that we had a decent time and that she missed some sort of emergency." Josh retorted, waiting.

"'I could have saved them Ron, if I hadn't turned off the communicator. If I hadn't let myself get distracted'" Ron whispered "She cried so hard, it was her only failure. It's why she's never turned it off since...not till two years ago anyway." Then seeing that Josh was just staring at him Ron sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I like people owing me favors." Josh snorted.

"You're right, I do owe you," Ron said with a curt nod. Then suddenly, with a slight shift in his shoulders, he drove his fist up into the other boys stomach driving the air out of him in a huge rush. Josh couldn't help but double over from pain and lack of air, clutching his stomach. Gasping for breath he sank to his knees weakly, heedless of the tacky floor. Tears welling up Josh leaned forward, his face coming into contact with the floor. Ron stood there for a moment, gazing down at the former basketball captain.

"Thanks," Ron hissed before spitting on the boy. That done he turned storming out of the back room, slamming the door behind him carrying the picture and papers in a tightly clenched fist.

* * *

Monique hummed to herself, handling the thin vegetable knife decently as she sliced and diced the carrots. It was all she could do to keep from dancing, she was so excited. She hadn't been entirely sure last night, she could only guess just how hurt Kim had been, but now it was obvious. She hadn't lost her best-friend, she had lost her first love. That made everything better now, more delicious more clear. 

Hand on hip she grinned "No Kim, you eat...I'm not hungry, really." She let a soft laugh escape her as she set the knife aside and scooped up the pieces dropping them into the pot on the stove, stewing them with oil. Humming a little more she turned her attention to the other items needed to prepare the meal. It wouldn't be the best ever made, Lasagna was a very complicated meal to prepare.

Adding the salt she paused, hands shaking slightly. Could she really keep this up, could she keep acting the friend? Keep torturing the girl, should she just get it all over with? To just end it all? Oh, to be done with things at last, to finally have things over with. No more pretending, or hiding, or simpering. No more Kim.

Monique's hands trembled as she remembered Keisha and was forced to blink away a tear "Don't worry Kei, I'll take care of her for you. You'll see, after this I'll get you a bunch of roses." Leaning against the counter she struggled to see through her tears, it had been so hard to pretend that she cared and that she wanted Kim happy. But she kept it balanced by remembering her sister, her precious sister.

Lifting a hand she covered her mouth, crying even harder as she remembered the last time she had seen her little sister. They had fought over who would get to go see their grandparents, Monique had won but she had decided to let Keisha go instead, the very last moment she had seen her sister was as they waved at each other as the bus pulled away. Struggling to get a hold of herself she took a deep shuddering breath and relaxed.

No, it wouldn't be tonight. No matter how hard it was for her, Kim had to suffer however she could manage it. It was what the murderous bitch deserved, the red head would try to recover but Monique would be there and she would make sure she didn't. Kim was suicidal and maybe that would be the better way to end things, to let the 'hero' take they're own life in such a cowardly way.

Recovering her composure Monique wiped away her tears and then, sniffing slightly, picked up the knife to resume her preparations. Each slice was delivered with extra effort as she picture Kim's helpless body beneath the blade. Maybe it wouldn't be tonight, but it would be soon and then justice would finally be done and her sister's memory could rest in peace.

For Keisha.

* * *

Ron strode through the crowded streets of the city, mind roaming over everything he'd just learned. Monique was torturing Kim for an accident, all of her concern for the red head was nothing but an act. Lifting the picture of Monique and her sister he studied it for a moment, wondering and thinking about the last two years. He understood Monique lying now, she had wanted to hurt Kim. 

So why stick around after she'd ruined the girls life? She wasn't responsible for Josh, it happened without her prompting after all. Why stick around? To torture Kim even more, but how, Kim didn't have much left. He got the feeling Kim was on the outs with her family, she had no boyfriend and the only 'friend' she had anymore was Monique herself. What was Monique going to do, betray Kim in some way for that final bit of pain?

Frowning he turned the corner, glancing up noticing a payphone, should he call Kim and give her a heads up? No, he still hated her...or at least he thought he did. If he could figure out what he felt he could decide what to do, not that it really mattered since he passed the payphone silently.

Continuing his trek through the crowded streets he kept his silent wrestling match up until he reached his destination. The city park, it wasn't massive or expertly cared for, but it offered privacy and he needed that right now. Avoiding eye contact with anyone that happened to be straying through the park he made his way to a secluded bench and sat down heavily, papers dangling from his hand.

Snorting in disgust he dropped them and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands, thinking. What was he going to do? He couldn't figure it out, he wished things were cut and dry like back when he was a sidekick. He wanted Good to be good and evil to be evil, not this world where sometimes good was evil and sometimes evil was good.

Could he sit idly by and allow Kim to be tortured for an accident because she had betrayed him? Yes, he could, but the question was did she deserve to bear this punishment alone since he was just as guilty? He would be betraying her if he let her face this alone, he knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't find it in himself to go confront Monique.

Lifting his head he stared at the darkening sky, his voice sarcastic "You just like complicating things don't you."

_"Owww!"_ A little girl suddenly shouted and Ron jerked around to see what had happened. The girl was young, maybe six years old, with a cute button nose and red hair. Clutching her knee where she was now sporting a small cut, she blinked away the large tears welling up in her green eyes.

Ron started to stand when a boy, skinny and blond with freckles, came running up looking worried.

_"Are you OK?"_ he asked anxiously and when the girl nodded through her crocodile tears he knelt next to her, looking as if she had been put in the hospital _"My mommy says a kiss makes everything all better,"_ he offered innocently and the girl nodded again. Leaning forward he planted a kiss on her cut knee and then looked up at her _"All better!"_

The girl sniffled but nodded, then hugged the boy tightly _"You're my best-friend!"_

Ron turned away snorting, only to be greeted by another red head. This one was in her pre-teens, with braces, and she was staring at him bashfully. _"R-ron...thank you..."_

"For what?" Ron found himself asking "Why don't you go-"

_"I-you really are my best-friend, always there for me...I was so worried what mom would think about what happened...ya know with-"_ Kim continued and Ron paled slightly shaking his head violently to look clear the memory away, refusing to relive that moment.

He found himself staring at the picture of Keisha, wondering and thinking, what would that little girl want him to do? Would she want him to let Kim suffer or to stop her sister from a huge mistake? Why was this so hard, he hated Kim. Yet even as he thought it, he felt how flimsy that feeling was.

No! He hated her, she deserved this torture. Let Monique do whatever the hell she wanted, it didn't matter if it was an accident or if he was just as guilty as Kim. Kim deserved this pain, he hated her and she deserved it and that was it.

Then, for no explainable reason, he looked up and found himself staring at Kim from two years ago.

A Kim from that night in the tree house.

She stared at him intently, not saying a word, just staring. He withered under her gaze and tried to look away but couldn't _"You're more than my best-friend. You're always there for me when I need you,"_ this Kim whispered _"I love you."_

Closing his eyes he leaned forward, running a hand through his hair. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly before lowering his hands, scooping up the papers staring up at the now empty space in front of him "Fuck," he muttered and stood walking out of the park.

* * *

Frowning Justine parked her car, busy thinking about the teachers meeting. It had went badly in her opinion, but she was a new teacher and nobody really cared what she thought about it. Sighing she grabbed her soft briefcase and her keys climbing out of her car. She shifted her attention to the parking garage, uneasy in such an environment. Here she was isolated and easy prey. 

Setting a hurried pace she strode across the concrete garage, her heels click-clacking off the floor to echo in the cavernous space. Uneasy she reached the steel door leading to the stairs, this was the worst part because it was so confined. Still swallowing her fear she continued on her way, climbing down the stairs and then crossed the last floor, skirting the parking garage office and stepped out into the crowded sidewalk.

She stood there, disorientated for a moment like always then turned slipping through the crowd heading for her apartment building at the end of the block. Now her mind, free from teachers and from her parking garage fear, drifted to Kim. She felt horrible, not only for leaving Kim alone most of the day but for what Kim had lost. Unlike Monique, Justine had a very good guess at what exactly Ron had really meant to Kim.

The tall blond shivered, she could remember their fight in high school. It had been a blow to the schools spirit, those two had been best friends for so long that to see them fight made everybody realize just how tenuous relationships were. It was a heavy blow that had even changed Bonnie. Nobody that knew those two had really been able to adjust to the change, except for Monique.

Justine felt herself scowl considering that fact, why was it that though everybody else was rocked by Kim and Ron's fight Monique seemed happy and excited? Why did she work twice as hard to pretend like Ron had never existed and to keep everybody away from Kim. That had always bothered Justine, because there was no logical answer. No reason for Monique's actions.

"Justine!"

The shout caused her to jerk and turn in surprise, her eyes seeking out the person that had shouted her name. Then her gaze spotted him, he was pushing his way through the crow not even muttering apologies. He was still dressed for work, and he was looking reluctant. When he finally reached her he sighed, taking a few deep breaths to recover.

"What do you want Ron?" Justine asked after a moment, wondering what had been so important that he would be here instead of at work. The blond shifted slightly, frowning slightly "Well?"

"You're keys," Ron answered softly "I need to talk with Kim. Alone."

"Oh, right sure...I'm going to give the keys to my apartment to the guy that shattered Kim." Justine retorted starting to turn as if that was the end of the conversation, only to stop when he grabbed her arm.

"I'm serious Justine. Look," that said he produced a set of folded papers from where he had shoved them into the back of his jeans "A friend gave me these. Five years ago Kim turned off her communicator and something bad happened, something really bad. Something Kim's never forgiven herself for."

Justine frowned reading the papers as he let her arm go. Her frowned deepened and she looked up slowly, trying to piece things together. It should have been easier, now with everything in front of her, but there were still questions unanswered. But Ron wouldn't answer them, he was here for only one reason: to warn Kim. That much was obvious, which meant the right choice for Justine to make was to hand over her key to the apartment.

"Do you understand? This is the only time Kim, we, ever failed...and now its coming back to finish her off."

"I know," Justine nodded, then fishing in her pocket handed over the keys to Ron. Eyes boring into his, Justine tried to understand what could have forced him to do this. He had made it clear to Kim and everyone else that he hated her, that he wanted nothing to do with her and didn't care what happened to her; yet here he was, doing something totally contradictory to that feeling. Why? Did it matter?

Clutching the keys tightly Ron's face hardened and he nodded "Thanks,"

Justine didn't say a word, just watch as he moved past her and started down the street weaving his way through the crowd easily. It wasn't until he had disappeared into the crowd that she realized what could have forced him to do this, forced him to be the voice of warning once more.

Once she realized that, everything took on a whole new bitterly-beautiful shape.

* * *

Humming to herself Monique lifted the tray of lasagna, taking a cautious sniff. Her mouth watered ever so slightly at the scent and she smiled, satisfied that she had finally prepared a meal that was fit for human consumption. To bad it was made exclusively for Kim, but considering that she needed to keep things as they were it was only fair. Placing the tray on the kitchen table she picked up a knife, starting to slice the lasagna into sections. 

"Kim!"

Monique spun, eyes wide in surprise. What was he doing here! Raging silently she stormed out of the kitchen, forgetting about the knife in her hand. She met him in the living room where he was looking around for Kim. Why was he here? Could he have figured her plans out? No, that was impossible. He was too stupid for that, too blind. He was just here to shout and rage at Kim, or to apologize. Either way she couldn't let him.

Seeing the tautness around his eyes as he stared at her she assumed an aggressive tone "Just what the hell do you think your doing here? Get out this minute!"

"Not until I get some answers," Ron retorted darkly, eyeing her closely "I was going to warn Kim first though, but we can talk first."

"Fuck you." Monique hissed, eyes narrowed. What was he playing out, warn her about what? How could he possibly know what she had been doing for the last five years?

"No thanks," Ron answered "I prefer my women in the non-crazy variety."

"You-!" Monique hissed then caught herself, knowing that he was picking at her. That some how, this idiot had figured out everything even when the great Kim Possible herself had been fooled. But he hated Kim, maybe if he had it explained to him, maybe he would let her go on. Maybe he would help her. "You want to talk, lets talk."

"Fine," Ron said after a pause "I know about Keisha, I know about the accident. I have proof, I just want to know why."

"Why what?"

"Why keep going?" Ron gestured at her "You keep pretending to be her friend, even now. After she's lost everything, her boyfriend tried to rape her, she's in a spiral of depression Monique."

"Because I hate her!" Monique spat "Keisha was the most innocent, most pure...she was the one person I ever...when Kim took her away from me...It wasn't an accident, I know that's what she told you and the news. But she did it on purpose, because she wanted to be with Josh and wanted to show the world that without her we were at the mercy of 'accidents'."

"But why stay now? You've ruined her life, isn't that justice? What else could you possibly do to her?"

Monique began to pace slightly, growing more and more agitated by the minute, why didn't he understand? But he wasn't shouting for Kim, so he was giving her a chance to convince him "I can do a lot. Her life is nothing to me, I want her reputation ripped to shreds. I've got it planned, it'll be so easy too. First I get her one some drugs, get her good and hooked." Smiling she paused staring at him "Once I've got her that strung out then I'll get the guys involved, the ones she loathes. I'll convince her to charge for her 'help' to them...and then when her reputation is gone I'll put her down like a dog. Slowly and Painfully, but it'll be over."

Ron was silently for a moment, staring at her levelly then shook his head slightly in disbelief "Did you just hear any of what you just said? You're going to turn her into a junkie and then a whore, that's..."

Monique smiled moving toward him slowly, not breaking eye contact with him "It's justice Ron. Plain and simple, you can't tell me it doesn't give you a delicious thrill to think about. She's hurt you almost as much as me, this is her punishment and you can help. If you go in there right now, she'll take you because she still loves you-"

"No," Ron growled coldly cutting her off as he squared his shoulders "This isn't punishment Monique. This isn't even revenge, this is insanity. I'm only going to ask once, because she wouldn't want you to do this; Do you think Keisha would want you to go this far because of an accident?

"Don't you dare!" Monique shrieked "It wasn't an accident! If Kim had shown up Keisha would be alive! She did it on purpose!"

"It was a mistake!" Ron shouted back "KP has been torn up about it for five damn years, she memorized everyone of the passengers names and she had nightmares about it! But you wouldn't know about that would you, you've been too obsessed with your own fantasy world looking for someone to blame!"

"Stop it," Monique said softly, her vision blurring from her tears as she took an involuntary step away from Ron, who was now looming before her. How could he not see, how could he not understand and want to help? "Just stop. You'd never understand, never!"

"Killing Kim won't bring Keisha back..." Ron said as he moved toward her slowly, eyes staring to her hand.

"You don't get it!" Monique screamed suddenly, hands coming up forcing him back "I want to show everybody that Kim's not a hero. That she let a little girl die because she wanted to dance with a boy! Kim's a selfish bitch, I've heard you tell her that! You know its true, you shouldn't be here trying to stop me. Keisha deserves justice!"

"She's not selfish when it comes to saving people," Ron retorted evenly "She made a mistake because she's human. Keisha would understand that, she'd forgive her I think. I'm not saying she's perfect, I'm not saying I don't think she doesn't deserve punishment, she does, but what your wanting to do isn't it. It's wrong."

"For Chirstsake Ron, how can you possibly defend her after what she's done to you! My god, she ruined your life...you should want her dead, you hate her!"

"I can defend her because it's as much my fault Keisha's dead as it is hers. I was Kim's partner, I could have gotten out of that closet if I wanted to. If I had taken some responsibility instead of forcing Kim to bear it all. That's my sin Monique, and I'm as guilty as Kim. I may hate her but I don't want her dead, I've never wanted her dead."

Monique roared like a wounded animal at that, lunging forward as he tried to dart around her. It was instinct, he wasn't going to help her and he was calling for Kim again, her hand arched up and she felt liquid spreading down her fingers. Eyes wide she stumbled away, looking at her hand covered with blood then up at Ron who was stumbling back as well, clutching at the knife in his stomach.

Monique tripped without meaning to and landed on the ground heavily, her mouth open in shock. His face seemed to be paling, his white shirt was turning crimson around the knife handle. She watched as his mouth worked silently trying to say something, then he slipped and collapsed with a thud. He looked at her and Monique was lost, his gaze wasn't of anger or hate, but of pity. Total pity.

Ron lifted his hand away from his stomach, holding the bloodied fingers and palm out in supplication.

"Ron!"

Monique jerked around as Kim's voice echoed through the apartment, she saw only a shadow as the red head ran across the room and with a rustling of clothes leaped the couch to land heavily in front her. Kim remained there for a moment then scrambled toward the wounded boy, collapsing to her knees once she reached his side. She didn't shy away from the blood, ripping his shirt open the best she could to see what had happened.

Monique felt her shock replaced with smug satisfaction. This was better, Kim would see her best friend, her lover, die and she'd believe Monique when she told how he tried to force his way past her. That would shatter her beyond anything, it would make her easier to manipulate. Climbing her way back to her feet she added just the right note of panicked disbelief to her voice "H-he attacked-"

"Shut up," Kim commanded softly as she stood, turning to face Monique. Her face was contorted into something terrible "I heard everything! He was trying to warn me, to save me...and you tried to kill him!"

"No he-" Monique stammered trying to come up with something but then gave up. It didn't matter, she could kill Kim now and claim the two of them had killed each other. Perfect justice. "Heh, forget it. Yea, he was trying to warn you. I didn't mean to kill him, but oh well no big loss."

"Do you hear yourself!" Kim demanded.

Monique shrugged eyes narrowed "I can hear just fine bitch. I've spent five years waiting and he ruined my plans...I won't get to hurt you like I wanted, I won't get to make you suffer like you deserve, but I can at least give Keisha some comfort by taking your life."

"It was a mistake and an accident Monique, I'm sorry. I've cried myself to sleep for everybody I let down that day, but this isn't right. This is insane." Kim shook her head, her sadness welling up in her eyes "I'm sorry about Keisha, Monique I'm more sorry than I can ever tell you. But Ron was wrong, this was all my fault. My responsibility. I was the one that thought I could save the world...it cost me a childhood Monique. It cost me everything..."

"Wow," Monique said in mock sympathy "I'm just so sorry. I'll go away and leave you alone cause I understand and forgive you. No biggie..." she frowned "You're the crazy one if you think I'm going to believe that. Anybody that could take someone like Ron's heart and rip it to shreds isn't worth believing. I mean, he actually loved you and what do you do? You kick him to the curb for a moron that looks good in speedos."

"Bitch!" Kim shouted; her green eyes narrowing in fury.

"You deserve to die, you even tried that not to long ago remember? You have nothing now, Ron's gone and your all alone with nothing and nobody. All alone." The satisfaction Monique felt was quickly erased as Kim charged across the space between them, slamming into the raven haired girl. Her shoulder drove the air out of Monique even as she was bent over the back of the couch, Monique tried to retain consciousness as Kim rained a fury of blows down on her.

The pure fury of the onslaught was enough that Monique found herself unable to retaliate, Kim was a woman possessed. Desperation firing inside her Monique managed to get her fingernails onto Kim's' face and begin to claw, gouging as best she could. Then before either could prove to be the winner, they both over balanced flipping over the couch so that Kim grazed the table with her head while Monique hit her knee.

Shaking her head Monique pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, the coppery taste of blood in her mouth. Suddenly her mind caught up with the present and she looked around wildly for her attacker. She smiled gleefully seeing Kim laying out on the other side of the table, apparently stunned.

Now was her chance, now while Kim was helpless.

Struggling to her feet she stumbled around the table and collapsed on top of Kim her hands finding their way to the red heads throat. "I'm going to choke the life out of you," Monique hissed tightening her hold "Just you and me, your alone. Now die, die and let the world see how pathetic you were." She felt Kim start to thrash beneath her but Monique maintained her grasp, pinning Kim's arms with her knees as best she could "How does it feel to have nothin-"

Monique was cut off as Kim managed to keep an arm free and slam the fist into her jaw. Monique's world flashed with pain, forcing her to release her hold on Kim's throat. The red head was quick to press her advantage, shoving Monique off of her completely. No sooner was Monique on her back than Kim planted a hard knee to the other girls stomach followed by punches aimed solely at Monique's face. Each blow brought a fresh wave of pain, pushing Monique closer to unconsciousness.

Feebly the girl attempted to cover up, trying to plead for mercy "P-please...Kim...stop...please..." Kim hesitated finally and Monique lowered her hands hopefully, lip and nose bloodied. Then with a roar of anger Kim threw one last punch that with a dull cracking sound dislocated Monique's jaw and knocked her out.

Struggling to her feet Kim stumbled backwards, staring down at the motionless figure on the floor. Conflicting emotions raged on her features, then she glanced in Ron's direction. Her anger and hate and fury faded into the background leaving only fear, unsteadily she made her way around the furniture and collapsed next to him. She checked his wound, noting how shallow his breathing really was. It wasn't bleeding that much, the knife had to be stopping the blood flow for the moment.

Turning her eyes away from the stomach she found herself staring into his hooded, unwavering eyes. Reaching out she ran her fingers along his cheek, her tears beginning to fall. Without breaking eye contact she reached down and took his hand, clutching it tighter than she had ever clutched anything. She took little comfort in how tight he was clutching hers back, all she could do was lean forward too kiss his forehead and whisper the only thing she could think of to say "I'm sorry,"

Ron closed his eyes and gave her hand an extra tight squeeze.

Kim wept.

* * *

AN: 

The question now, for this Authors Note, is what to say. I suppose it'd be best to assure you that all Betrayals have been brought to the forefront.

Another thing to do is to explain the changes to the story. Monique, not Mrs. Possible, was to originally be the main Betrayer/Villain. Unfortunately I wasn't happy with such a concept. This of course left a slight problem, as I reread what had been written previously I realized that anything I did to insert Mrs. Possible as the villain could create plot problems. Thankfully it had been so long since I updated that nobody would catch it, or it was just me that noticed the conflicting information. Either way once the idea to insert Mrs. Possible, who slipped easily into the role, was set things were easier.

It supplied a better reason for Josh to go to Michigan, why he would bother with Monique's past...and why he would want to put Kim and Ron back together.

Monique unfortunately was a larger problem. Her original reason was no longer believable or viable, so I had to create something else for her. Something that would be not only believable but also make her more human. Mrs. Possible was a sort of distant villain, but Monique was closer. She was on the inside, in Kim's inner circle of friends...she also was the more understandable villain. You could identify with her, maybe even secretly cheer her at the end, whereas Mrs. Possible you could only boo. So in the end Monique had her moment to shine, brighter than originally I think.

Now the last thing to say about this story is this: Nobody.

Annoucments:

'Kim Possible: Project Bliss' hasn't died, it is merely hung up in production. I'm tackling it now that Betrayal is finished. You'd be surprised how much time this gives me, now that I don't have to concentrate on all of those freaky twists.

Also, check in during October where I shall give everybody a nice surprise. It'll be up to you if its a trick or a treat, but either way it'll be up. October 13, which is a Thursday...AdultFanfiction(dot)com will be hosting it since I don't think fanfiction(dot)net will be able to. I've been working on this since around march so I hope it turns out worth the effort.

Sincerely,  
Geor-sama


	12. Chapter 12

Betrayal  
-Epilogue-  
:  
:  
:

Thick fingers gingerly touched the bandage around his midsection, checking to see if it was still in place. The touch however was more than was bearable, eliciting a wince of pain. Removing the fingers the young man stared at himself in the streaked and dirty bathroom mirror. Frowning he lowered his gaze to his exposed wrist taking in the healing cut located there. Frowning he picked up the bandage roll, rewrapping it.

Satisfied he flexed his hand, then let out a breath as he turned to the closed door of the musky and dim bathroom. Resting his hand on the dirty doorknob he stood there, apparently considering something serious. Closing his eyes he opened the door, stepping out into the small dingy apartment.

Opening his eyes he tugged the sleeve of his shirt down, avoiding the gaze from the girl seated on the sagging couch. Done he looked back up, glancing at her only briefly before he walked over to stare at the two battered boxes seated on the couch next to her. Reaching into the box he picked up a picture frame, then immediately replaced it.

"You should be happy," Ron murmured finally meeting the girls slightly accusing gaze.

"Why's that? 'Cause now me and Brain can move in together?" the girl retorted sarcastically "You know better than that. We can't share an apartment...we can just barely get along in the same building."

Grunting Ron looked down, folding the box shut. That done he looked back up at her, hand instinctively going to the bandaged wound in his stomach "You're taking this worse than Brain. He understands and agrees its time I moved on."

"Don't give me that."

"Ashley I'm tired. I won't last much longer here, you know it. How long do you honestly think I can keep going like this?" Ron asked gently "Not long. I'm moving to the dorms, I'm getting my life going again."

"How exactly are you going to afford-"

"Mom and dad agreed to pay the extra money until I can get a better job." Ron said cutting her off, his voice lacking malice "Just be happy for me Ashley."

The girl snorted, settling on glaring at him for the moment. Ron shifted his gaze from her toward the small alcove where the front door creaked open and then slammed closed. Seconds later he was greeted with the sight of a young apathetic brown haired man, dressed in a faded heavy metal shirt and black jeans walking into the apartment.

"Hey Bri-"

"She's here Ron," the young man said detachedly, hands in his pockets "Out in the hallway."

Ron stood there a moment, then glanced at Ashley who was scowling before looking back to Brian nodding. He had taken three steps around the couch heading for the door when Ashley stopped him with her question.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Give her exactly what she deserves." Ron answered evenly, his voice hard and decisive.

It was obvious he had a million choices on what to do and what to say. It was also very clear to the two friends that beneath the hate and the loathing, and everything else Ron felt toward Kim, he still cared and might even still love her.

It was just that simple and that complex.

Ron, seeing that neither had anything else to say, continued on his way stopping at the door for a moment. Taking a breath he opened it and stepped out into the dimly lit hallway, closing it behind him.

"You're-You're looking good Ron." Kim murmured, adjusting the duffle bag on her shoulder. Her attractive face still bore a few thin lines from where Monique had used her nails, but they were healing. "Glad they didn't keep you at the hospital, I know how much you hate them."

"Yea," he grunted, studying her features carefully before speaking in a slightly softer tone "How are you doing?"

"Oh," Kim said startled staring at him curiously "I'm doing fine...the doctors say I won't have any scars, just a few more days and you'll never be able to tell I was mauled by a psycho." she paused sighing "Monique's family isn't too thrilled with us getting their daughter put in the psych ward. But they did apologize."

Ron nodded, his eyes lingering on the corner of her mouth "It is our fault Kim, it doesn't excuse what she tried...but its our fault."

"We we're teenagers Ron, what'd we know about the real world?" Kim asked softly lowering her head, taking a breath.

"So you going home today?"

"Yea...I-I got to get back to school and apologize to my mom and then..." Kim answered looking back up at him "Are you still going to move out?"

"Yea," Ron grunted allowing the silence to fall between them. He watched her as she almost seemed huddle against herself, how her posture spoke not only nervousness but fear. Because of him. Sighing softly he cautiously reached out to touch her shoulder his voice almost as soft as it was that night so long ago "Kim."

Kim stared at him, her eyes scanning his face restlessly "Yes?"

Keeping his hand in place, he continued "I'm sorry about...slapping you...I should have never done that. No matter how much..." he hesitated struggling to say it now "No matter how much I hated you...I should have never hit you." When Kim nodded he sighed again "Now I'm going to give you what you deserve. What you really deserve."

Kim nodded, biting her bottom lip. Ron, using the hand on her shoulder pulled her in to his chest, wrapping his other arm around her. Once she was in the embrace he closed his eyes and he rubbed her back. It was to much for Kim and she began crying yet again, staining his shirt with her tears "KP, I'm sorry..."

Kim's only response was to cry a little harder. When they finally separated, Ron let her go without a word. Kim stared up at him, gracing him with a small smile "Thanks, I-"

"It's what you deserve..."

"I-I guess your right," Kim muttered, still giving him that small smile "I better go now. I'll see you later, Ron?"

Ron remained silent, as if considering what agreeing to that might mean. Sighing he shrugged seeming to come to some private realization "Yea, I suppose so." He was startled when she suddenly stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek. Then backing up she turned, adjusting her duffle bag as she walked to the stairway. Turning she gave him a small wave, then when he waved back she disappeared down the stairs.

Ron stood there staring after her, his uncertainty clear for a moment. Then, almost reluctantly, he turned and opened the door stepping back into the apartment only to come face to face with a clearly irritated Ashley. "Well did you give it to her?"

Ron grunted and pushed past her, heading for the chair where he had his jacket was laying. Pulling it on, he turned considering a still irritated Ashley. Shaking his head he walked back to her, then past her only to stop when she grabbed his arm yanking him around to face her.

"Well?"

Ron glared at her for a moment then yanked his arm away from her, his voice hard "I gave her exactly what she deserved." That said he turned continuing to the front door "I'm going to Buneo Nacho." That said he opened the door and walked out of the apartment, closing it behind him with a loud thunk. Ashley stared after him then turned, arms crossed as she walked over to the chair and sat down heavily. Quietly she watched as Brain moved his lips while reading his book from his spot on the couch, apparently intent on saying nothing.

"Do you think he really gave her what she deserved?" Ashley finally asked, clearly upset.

The brown haired boy glanced at her over the top of his glasses then stood, book held at his side. Staring at her as if considering what she had asked he pushed his wire-framed glasses up his nose before nodding "Of course he did." That said he walked to his bedroom, slipping through the slightly ajar door which closed behind him once he was inside, leaving Ashley alone in the chair staring at the ugly bare spot where a TV should be.

Outside the first stinging drops of rain splattered against the window of the apartment.

* * *

_Cast/Performers  
__(in order of appearance)  
__Kim Possible  
__Josh Mankey  
__Kim's roommate  
__Monique  
__James Timothy Possible  
__Mrs. Possible  
__Jim and Tim Possible  
__Delivery guy  
__Bonnie Rockwaller  
__Bobby  
__Wade  
__Justine  
__Ron Stoppable  
__Zita Flores  
__Brian Waters  
__Ashley  
__Carlos  
__Keisha_

_Adapted and directed by  
__Geor-sama_

_Written and directed by  
__Geor-sama_

_Music adviser  
__Classic Cowboy_

_Title music  
__Snow of Our Memories_

_Translation (by)  
__Yamal_

_Based on an original idea by  
__Ron Stoppable_

_Devised by / deviser  
__Ron Stoppable_

_Dramatized by  
__Geor-sama_

_From an idea by  
__Ron Stoppable_

_Series created by / series creator  
__Disney_

_Special Thanks to:  
__Ron Stoppable, Classic Cowboy, Yamal, Frederick Aloysius, Fanfiction(dot)net and most importantly: ALL THE FANS!_

_Ron's Theme-Incomplete... ...Kim's Theme-Fragile  
_

Main Theme- Snow of Our Memories

-Fin


End file.
